


Akumatized Love

by MoonlightSunstar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Purrs, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, Awkward Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Minor Plagg/Tikki, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, My First Work in This Fandom, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), adrien agreste is a dork, catnip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSunstar/pseuds/MoonlightSunstar
Summary: If you didn't read the tags, this is a Adrien x Marinette reveal fic. This fic involves all parts of the love square so everyone can be happy and because I love all the ships in the love square.~. . . 🐞 . . .~Who knew that everything would start to take a turn for the worst on a seemingly normal Friday. Who knew that a couple days later tragedy would strike and Ladybug would have to face the last person she expected.Will she loss her partner or gain something more?Will they fall in love or will they be destined for heartbreak?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Princess Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl applies to go to Françoise Dupont High School but it doesn't go as planned when she meets Chloé Bourgeois.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

It was Friday and the school day had finally ended. I was walking outside when I heard someone calling my name. “Marinette!” I heard Alya yell. I turned around and she ran up to me. “Can you believe there are so many heroes in Paris?! Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus, King Monkey, Bunnyx, and Ryuko! Along with that, Ladybug and Chat Noir swapped powers to become Lady Noir and Mister Bug!” Alya said as she showed me pictures she had managed to get of all of us. Including when me and Chat swapped our Miraculouses by accident.

I smirked. “No picture of Rena Rouge?” I asked, making Alya smile nervously.

“Well, um, everytime I tried to take a picture of her she would move or do that weird illusion thing making it blurry.” Alya said quickly, making me giggle.

Adrien walked out and I blushed. I looked around for somewhere to hide as Alya smirked. “Hi Marinette. Hey Alya.” Adrien said as he walked down the stairs and into his car.

“Oh mY GOD!” I yelled as I blushed harder.

“He says hi to you almost everyday.” Alya said, totally killing the mood.

While we talked a girl rushed past us, tripped halfway down the stairs, and fell causing her stuff to spill everywhere. I rushed down the stairs, being careful not to fall, and picked up her tablet. “Ow… Huh? Oh, thank you. I’m Jordana!” She said as she rubbed her head in pain. She took her tablet and put it in her bag.

“Are you new here? I don’t think I've seen you before.” Alya said as she walked down the stairs making Jordana smile brightly.

“Yeah, I just moved here not too long ago! It had always been my dream to go to a magical place like Paris so me and my dad moved here from the U.S.! I actually just finished applying to go to this school.” Jordana said, making me smile. 

“Well, I’m Marinette and that’s Alya. It's nice to meet you, Jordana.” I said while picking up more of her stuff.

“Not my best first impression but nice to meet you too.” Jordana said while rubbing the back of her head. I gave her the stuff I picked up and she put it in her bag. She reached her hand out and I shook it, helped her up, and took this moment to look at her. She was wearing a pink shirt, an unbuttoned jean jacket with floral patterns over it, a pink skirt with a flower on the side with hearts, and thin gold framed heart shaped sunglasses on top of her head.

“That's a really nice outfit.” I said with a smile.

“Oh! Thank you! It kinda makes me look like a rebel princess.” Jordana said as she showed off her outfit.

I looked at her in confusion. “Rebel princess?”

“Oh, um… Call me a kid but I really like princesses and fantasy stuff.” Jordana said as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“I don’t think that’s childish. You can like whatever you want!” I said, making her smile.

“Thanks...” Jordana said before looking around. Her eyes landed on a book behind her.

Jordana went to pick up the book when someone else grabbed it. “The Princess of Paris? Ha! You read this baby stuff?” The familiar voice of Chloé asked in a mocking tone.

I glared at Chloé as she looked at the book. Jordana tried to grab the book back but Chloé held it out of her reach. “Give it back!” Jordana cried as she tried to grab it.

“Give it back to her Chloé!” I ordered making Chloé glare at me.

She pushed Jordana away and looked at me. “You can’t tell me what to do, Dupain-Cheng.” She told me as I glared at her.

“Just drop the book Chloé.” Alya said with her arms crossed as she glared at Chloé.

“I have a better idea. Sabrina, catch!” Chloé said as she threw the book at Sabrina, who was by the drop off to the waterway. Sabrina caught it and Chloé laughed as Jordana looked at her then Sabrina. Jordana ran at Sabrina who, out of fear, tossed the book behind her and into the water.

“NO!” Jordana yelled as she ran past Sabrina and looked into the water.

“Honestly, I did you a favor getting rid of that baby book. Believing in such childish fantasies is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. ” Chloé said as she walked off with Sabrina close behind.

I walked up to Jordana and reached my hand out while saying, “Hey, it’s ok.” But before I could put my hand on her shoulder she slapped it away with a look of anger on her face.

“It’s not ok! That book was special to me!” Jordana yelled as she ran to her bike and quickly rode away to the park with tears in her eyes.

I was about to run after her but Alya stopped me. “Let her calm down a little.” She said as we started walking to my house. I had a bad feeling about leaving her alone.

*Somewhere else*

**~No one’s pov~**

“Ah, such anger and despair. The perfect prey for my akuma.” A figure said as his window opened making the butterflies on the ground fly around. A butterfly flew into his hand and he cupped his hands around it, filling it with dark energy and turning it into an akuma. “Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her.” The figure said as they slammed their cane down and watched the akuma fly through the hole in the middle of the big window.

The akuma flew through the air and to Place des Vosges where a sobbing Jordana sat on a bench by the fountain. It flew over to her and faded into her heart shaped glasses. She looked up as a butterfly-shaped light mask appeared on her face. “Princess Pain, I am Hawk Moth. I’m giving you the power you need to turn your fantasies into realities and to get revenge on the ones who have wronged you but in return you must give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.” The words of Hawk Moth echoed in her head.

“Yes Mr. Moth. It would be this princess’ pleasure.” Jordana said as she was covered in a dark energy that changed her clothes into a beautiful pink and black dress with red dripping flowers on it. Her sunglasses turned into a beautiful flower ballroom mask. Her shoes turned into pink glass slippers and she gained pink gloves. “I’ll make my fantasy a reality. I’ll enslave Chloé and Sabrina for treating me the way they did and make all of Paris bow before me, even Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Princess Pain said as she turned to her bike, which had turned into a carriage. She looked over and saw a man sitting under a tree and smiled. She walked over to him and grinned as she removed her mask. “Excuse me sir. Can you help me? I have somewhere important to be but no coachman to drive my carriage.” She said as the man looked at her. He looked into her eyes as they glowed pink, causing his to become hazy.

The man got up and bowed to her. “It would be an honor to serve you m'lady.” He said as his outfit changed into a coachman outfit. He got on the driver seat and grabbed the reins.

Princess Pain climbed into the carriage and looked at her newly acquired servant. “Take me on the scenic route to Le Grand Paris. I want everyone in Paris to gaze upon my face.” She said with a crazed smile. “But, those who refuse will be _**exiled**_.” Princess Pain said as she pulled out a sharp metal folding fan weapon as her coachman whipped the reins to make the horses move.

*With Marinette*

**~Marinette’s pov~**

Alya had left so I was watching TV when suddenly a news report came on. “ _Don't be bemused, it's just the news! What appears to be a princess is riding down the streets of Paris and waving as people bow to her. Here they come now._ ” Nadja Chamack said as the screen panned over to a beautifully decorated carriage with a princess waving from the opening. Wait… A princess in Paris? Hm… That princess looks a lot like...JORDANA! I completely forgot about her! She must have been akumatized!

“ _Bow down to me, Princess Pain! Once I get rid of the mayor, Chat Noir, and Ladybug, no one will stand in my way of becoming the Princess of Paris! Finally, all the stories I've read will come true!_ ” Jordana said as she looked at the camera. She threw a metal folding fan at the camera making the TV show a no signal screen.

I got up off the couch and ran upstairs and into my room. “Tikki!” I yelled making Tikki fly over to me.

“Yes Marinette?” Tikki asked as they looked at me.

“Jordana has been akumatized and is planning to get rid of the mayor, me, and Chat Noir! You ready for a fight?” I asked, making Tikki smirk and nod. “Ok. Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!” I said triggering my transformation. I transformed and got on my roof. I jumped onto another rooftop, opened my yo-yo, and called Chat Noir.

“Hello M'Lady.” Chat Noir said as he appeared on the screen with a smirk

“Ugh.” I groaned, making him chuckle. “I guess you’ve seen the news?” I said as I jumped from roof to roof.

Chat Noir chuckled as he jumped over to a different roof top. “You mean the one about the future Princess of Paris? _Yeah_.” He said mockingly as he hopped onto another rooftop. He stopped and looked down at the street. “Found ‘em.” He said as he pointed the screen at the carriage. People were running behind it crying out her name and begging to be noticed by the “princess”. Everyone she passed seemed to go into a trance and start bowing on their knees before getting up and following her carriage.

“I’m almost there, Chat. Don’t go rushing head first into this by yourself.” I said making him whine.

“Fiiinnne… Anything for you, Bugaboo.” He said making me groan.

I glared at him. “You know how much I hate that nickname.” I said, making him smirk. I jumped from roof to roof as I looked at Chat on the screen.

It looked like he was deciding what to say next. He sighed and looked at the screen. “Hey, LB? Can I tell you something?” He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I- Uh… I lo-” But before he could finish his sentence I slipped on the roof I landed on, tumbled to the edge, and dropped my yo-yo off the edge. 

I dropped down from the roof and picked it up. “Chat?” I asked but got no response. It must have hung up on him. I guess whatever he was going to say could wait. Right now we need to stop Princess Pain.

**~Adrien’s pov~**

I was finally going to tell her how I feel. I thought about what I was going to say before sighing and looking at her. “Hey, LB? Can I tell you something?” I rubbed the back of my head nervously. “I- Uh… I lo-” But before I could finish my sentence the screen went black. “LB? …” I pressed the paw on my staff to close the screen. I know she didn’t mean to hang up. She wouldn’t do that. I sighed. “Why can’t I just tell her?” I asked myself as I leaned against the chimney of the house I was on. I’ll tell her after we win.

Ladybug landed next to me and I looked at her. “Hey Chat. Sorry about the whole hanging up thing. I slipped on a roof that was a little too steep and dropped my yo-yo.” She said, making me smile. I knew she didn’t hang up on purpose.

“Glad you’re ok M'Lady.” I said as I smiled at her. We both looked down the street at the carriage with all the people running behind it. “Why don’t we make our grand entrance and meet the princess?” I said with a grin as LB smirked. 

Before I could run ahead LB put her hand on my shoulder. “Make sure not to make eye contact. Anyone who looks into her eyes will fall under her spell.” She said, making me nod in understanding. No eyes, got it! We ran ahead of the carriage and jumped in front of it making it stop. We got our weapons out, ready for a fight.

**~No one’s pov~**

“What’s the hold up, huh?!” Princess Pain yelled as she looked at her coachman. She looked ahead and noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir in front of her carriage. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the bug and her pet.” She said as she opened her carriage and walked out to look at Ladybug and Chat Noir who were both avoiding eye contact with her.

“She’s no bug and I’m no pet!” Chat Noir said as he pointed at Ladybug and himself.

“Vengeance isn’t the answer Jordana! Please-Bwah!” Ladybug tried to reason with Princess Pain before getting cut off as Princess unfolded her folding fan and threw it at her. She dodged as it went back to Princess like a boomerang.

“I’m no longer Jordana! My name is Princess Pain! Bow to me and give me your Miraculous!” Princess yelled as she threw her folding fan at Chat Noir as he tried to hit her with his staff.

Chat Noir dodged and smirked as he ran over to a building. “We’d never bow to you! Besides, I already have a princess to bow to and she’s way better than you!” He yelled as he jumped onto the roof to dodge her fan again.

“How dare you speak to me that way! Look me in the eyes when you speak to me you tomcat!” Princess yelled in rage as she jumped onto the roof and tried to attack Chat Noir, who was having a hard time dodging.

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Princess’ leg and pulled her off the roof making her fall onto the ground. “How _dare_ you treat me like this… You’re ruining my story!” She growled angrily as she threw her fan at Ladybug’s hand causing her to drop her yo-yo. Princess backflipped off the ground and glared at Ladybug. “You won’t beat me so easily, Bug!” She said as she looked at all the people she had hypnotized. “Don’t just stand there! Help your beloved princess!” She said making all the people turn and run at Ladybug.

“This is bad.” Ladybug said as she grabbed her yo-yo and ran away from the army. She jumped up onto a roof and spun her yo-yo to deflect Princess’ fan.

“What’s wrong, Bug? Too scared to come down here and fight?” Princess mocked as Ladybug growled. She tried to hit Princess with her yo-yo but Princess hit it away with her fan, putting it up to her face to hide her smirk. “Just give up. I won’t stop until I've defeated you and taken your Miraculous.” She said as she shut her fan.

Princess jumped up onto the roof, grabbed Ladybug’s arm, and threw her over her shoulder and down onto the ground. Four hypnotized civilians took the chance and pinned Ladybug’s arms and legs down as Princess floated down due to her dress causing so much air resistance. Ladybug struggled but the civilians were somehow way stronger. 

A butterfly-shaped light mask appeared on Princess’ face. “Quickly, grab Ladybug’s Miraculous!” The voice of Hawk Moth yelled in Princess’ head.

“With pleasure Mr. Moth.” Princess said as she walked over to Ladybug and was about to take her earrings when Chat Noir pulled her away and spun his staff to block her fan.

“Little help here Chat?” Ladybug asked as she tried to free herself. Chat Noir used his staff to knock the civilians away to free Ladybug. “Thanks.” She said as her and Chat Noir jumped onto a roof.

“We need to find the akuma quickly. Any ideas M'Lady?” Chat Noir asked as he looked at Ladybug who was looking at the army of hypnotized civilians trying to get to her and Chat Noir before looking at Princess.

“I’m betting it's probably in her mask, the only problem is, how are we going to get it without falling under her spell?” Ladybug asked as she thought about it. “That's it! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug said as she summoned her Lucky Charm.

It was a parasol.

“How does that help other than keeping us from getting sunburnt?” Chat Noir asked as he looked at the object.

Ladybug looked at the parasol, her yo-yo, Chat Noir’s right hand, and Princess’ mask. “I got it!” She said as she leaned into Chat Noir’s ear. “I need you to distract her with this while I tie her up with my yo-yo so you can use Cataclysm on her mask.” Ladybug whispered as she handed him the parasol. Chat Noir looked at it before smirking and nodding.

Chat Noir walked to the edge of the roof so Princess could see him. “Hey Princess!” Hey yelled as he put the parasol over his right shoulder. He jumped down and was about to be attacked by all the civilians until Princess snapped her fingers making them stop. Chat Noir walked over to Princess and opened the parasol over both of them, keeping his eyes glued on his hand which was holding the parasol. “A princess like you shouldn’t burn in the sun before becoming the Princess of Paris. That would be a **_cat_** -astrophe now wouldn’t it? For someone so beautiful to look bad on her big day~” Chat Noir flirted as Ladybug jumped onto the roof behind Princess.

Princess smirked. “You know, you would make a great prince to rule by my side.” She said as she looked at him in the face. She frowned when he continued to not make eye contact but smirked again when she realized what would make him look at her.

Princess grabbed Chat’s chin and forced him to look at her, making him flinch and try to push her away with his free hand but she grabbed it and kept it by his side. “N-no!” He yelped as he was forced to look into her glowing, alluring, beautiful, pink eyes. He felt his mind go hazy the longer he stared at her eyes and felt her spell slowly consume his thoughts.

It was at that moment that Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Princess’ waist, pinning her arms to her sides. “What is the meaning of this?!” She yelled as she turned to Ladybug, breaking her eye contact with Chat Noir.

Chat Noir shook his head as he snapped free from her gaze and smirked. He closed and threw the parasol away. “Sorry Princess but your reign is over.” He said as he raised his hand. “Cataclysm!” He yelled as black energy came from his ring and swirled around his hand before he closed it.

“No! Stay away! Don’t you dare put your filthy, deceiving, hands on me!” Princess cried as she started struggling to free herself. Chat Noir touched her mask, causing it to crumble and break off her face. Ladybug jumped down just as the akuma flew out of the broken mask.

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.” Ladybug said as she opened her yo-yo. “It’s time to de-evilize!” She said as she caught the akuma in her yo-yo. “Gotcha!” She said as she caught her yo-yo. She tapped her yo-yo to release the purified butterfly saying, “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” And waving it goodbye. Ladybug grabbed the parasol and threw it into the air yelling, “Miraculous Ladybug!” Making everything go back to normal.

“Pound it.” Ladybug and Chat Noir said as they fistbumped.

Jordana de-transformed and rubbed her head. “Huh? W-what happened?” She asked as she looked around confused.

“You were akumatized by Hawk Moth but don’t worry, we took care of it.” Chat Noir said as he leaned on his staff.

Ladybug noticed Jordana’s book on the ground and picked it up as she walked over to her. “Whoa! You’re Ladybug and Chat Noir! I’m a huge fan!” Jordana said as Ladybug helped her up. “Thank you.” She said before looking down at the ground. 

“I’m so sorry. It’s just, a book that was really special to me was destroyed. The day me and my dad left for Paris, my mother gave me the book to remember her by. I miss her...” She said while hugging herself.

“I’m sure she misses you too. I'm sorry my Miraculous Ladybug can’t bring your book back.” Ladybug said with a gentle yet sad smile. The moment was ruined when her earrings started beeping and she looked at them. “Whoops… Looks like I've gotta go! Bug out!” She said as she spun her yo-yo and used it to get onto a roof.

“M'Lady, wait!” Chat Noir yelled but she was already gone. He looked at where she had disappeared too before turning around to face Jordana. “... Need a ride home?” He asked, making her nod as she continued to look at the ground in a mix of excitement from getting a lift from one of her favorite heros but also a mix of embarrassment for what had happened.

**~Adrien’s pov~**

I jumped into the window to my room and sighed. My ring started rapidly beeping and I de-transformed. “Why didn’t you just tell her?” Plagg asked as he sat on the couch, exhausted from me using Cataclysm. Just as the piano song on my phone ended I stopped it and sighed.

“How could I? I couldn't tell her during our fight. It would have made things awkward and thrown her off. I **was** going to tell her after our fight but she ran away before I could...” I said as I flopped onto my bed and covered my eyes with my arms.

“Sounds to me like Ladybug is avoiding you. First she trips and hangs up on you and then she runs away before you can talk. Kinda suspicious if you ask me.” Plagg said, making me sit up quickly.

“She wouldn’t do that. She's not like that Plagg.” I said as I looked at the back of the couch where Plagg’s voice was coming from. He phased through the couch and looked at me.

“How do you know? You don’t even know who she is behind the mask. For all you know it could be some random stranger or someone you already know, like that Marinette girl.” Plagg said while floating in front of my face making me flinch.

“What?! It can’t be Marinette.” I said quickly, looking away as I thought of Marinette being Ladybug, the girl I’d fallen in love with. There’s no way… Right? I mean, she _is_ really nice… She even saved me when Chloé turned into Antibug...

“Why can’t it be?” Plagg asked with a smirk which caused me to snap out of my thoughts.

“I...don’t know... Ugh!” I let out a frustrated groan as I looked out the big window of my room. I sighed and layed back down on my bed as Plagg floated off to his secret stash of camembert in my room.

Why can’t I just tell her how much I love her…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jordana was inspired by my best friend, [lovebugluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck). Go check them out!
> 
> For anyone who is wondering, this story takes place after Timetagger but before Chat Blanc.


	2. Late Night "Relaxation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir stops at his princess’ house but soon regrets it when he sees her new plant.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

It was Saturday and I was sitting at my desk drawing a new design for a dress when Tikki’s voice interrupted me. “What is that?” They asked as they pointed to a plant next to the window behind my computer. It was just a pot full of plants made of leaves, no flowers or anything, just leaves. It looked identical to a mint plant.

“It’s a gag gift from Alya. She learned about Chat Noir’s weekly visits so she gave it to me as a joke. It’s a mint plant. Specifically nepeta cataria or catnip. I didn’t really want to keep it but I also couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it.” I explained as I looked at it.

“I think it looks cute.” Tikki said as they looked at it. I guess it was kind of a cute plant even if it was only given to me as a joke. I picked the catnip up, walked up the stairs to my bed, and opened the skylight. I placed the plant on the balcony and climbed up. I looked around for a place to put it and decided to place it on the ledge next to my pink beach folding chair. 

“Think Chat will be offended by it?” I asked Tikki while looking at the catnip plant with a smile.

“I doubt it. He may have some cat tendencies when he’s Chat Noir but I doubt it will affect him.” Tikki said, making me nod. I hope he won't be offended. I kinda like his company. I decided to go back inside and continue my drawing while listening to music.

I yawned and looked out my window. “It’s already night!?” I yelled in surprise as I looked at my book. It was full of outfit designs but the one that stood out the most was a short black cat hoodie with green seam outlines and a green paw print on the right shoulder, a black v neck shirt, a bell choker, black gloves with green outlines, black hip hop pants with a green elastic part at the top, and green shoes.

“Looks like someone had Chat Noir on the brain.” Tikki said behind me, causing me to yelp and quickly close the book.

“Don’t sneak up on me!” I said as Tikki smiled.

“Sorry Marinette.” Tikki said as I sighed. “It's a cool Chat outfit though.” They said, making me smile as I looked at the outfit. Maybe I could make the outfit for Chat Noir and see- No. If he wore it as a civilian then I would figure out who he is...

I looked at the clock and gasped. It was 9:37 PM! When I sat down and started drawing it was only 1:23 PM in the afternoon! “Chat should have been here already.” Just as I said that a noise came from my balcony. I walked up the stairs and opened the skylight.

My eyes widened when I saw Chat laying on his back sprawled out staring at the sky with a look of bliss on his face. His eyes were so dilated you could barely see his irises. His left ear twitched and his “tail” was continuously wagging and hitting the roof. I could faintly hear the distinctive sound of a cat softly purring coming from him.

I got onto my balcony and walked towards him. He turned his head towards me and slowly blinked while giving me a goofy smile. “Hey Princess~” Chat said in a slurred voice.

“How long have you been out here and what happened to you?” I asked as he turned his head back up to the sky and closed his eyes, still having that adora- goofy smile on his face.

“...Hm..?” Chat hummed as he opened his eyes. “I saw you had a new plant so I walked over, smelled it, and uh…” Chat trailed off.

I walked over to the catnip plant and noticed that a couple leaves had been bitten off. “H-how do you feel?” I asked, already knowing the answer, as I looked at him.

He stopped purring, opened his eyes, and looked at me again. “Really happy...and itchy.” Chat slurred as he giggled. I sighed and held my hand out.

“Here kitty kitty.” I coaxed him. He grabbed my hand and I helped him up but as soon as I did, he pulled me into a hug and started purring again. I tried to push him off but failed. He just held on harder. “Chat, I need to open the skylight.” I said as I turned my head to look at the skylight. He whined and loosened his grip allowing me to push him off gently. I opened the skylight door and waved him over. 

We both entered the skylight to my room and he immediately started rolling all over my bed while giggling and purring. He looked so cut- No. I’m in love with Adrien, not Chat Noir. He put his head in my lap and looked up at me. I sighed and scratched behind his left ear making him purr louder, if that was even possible.

He smirked at me. “Hey Princess. Why do cats always get their own way?” He asked. I knew it was going to be a pun but I decided to humor him.

“Why?” I groaned out.

“They have a friendly **_purr_** -suasion!” Chat said breaking out into a giggle as I groaned. Even while catnipped off his head, he’s still Chat Noir.

“Ok pun master.” I said as I continued running my fingers through his hair. After a couple of minutes I noticed that Chat had begun to fall asleep. I gently shook him awake and got up. I walked down the stairs to my chaise lounge. Chat looked at me and attempted to walk down the stairs but he couldn’t, he was swaying too much. I rolled my eyes and held his hand as he walked down the stairs on shaky legs. He flopped onto my chaise lounge and immediately curled up like a cat, purring as he fell asleep.

The way he was curled up reminded me of how he was curled up on the mayor’s roof when Malediktator mentaly turned him into a cat. I sat at my desk and turned my chair towards him. I decided to watch over him until he woke up. Hopefully the catnip would be out of his system by then. I put my head in my hands and before I knew what was happening, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up and yawned. I looked around and my eyes widened as I noticed three things. First, I was in my bed and not my chair. Second, there was a note hanging from my skylight. The last thing I noticed is that I could no longer hear Chat Noir purring from my chaise lounge.

I looked over the railing to see that he was gone. I turned back towards the note and grabbed it. It read,

_Dear Marinette,_

_I would like to thank you for letting me catnap on your lounge while I was a little out of it. You are very nice and I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble. Hopefully that won’t happen next time I drop by. Again, thanks for taking care of me. Till next time Princess~_

_Love,  
Chat Noir <3_

I smiled at the note and hid it under my bed. Since I was already up I decided to look over the drawings I did before the whole catnip thing happened. I still wonder how I got into bed without waking up.

**~Adrien’s pov~**

I woke up and groaned. I felt awful. I looked around and noticed that I was in Marinette’s room. I looked at her desk and noticed she was sleeping in her chair and facing me. I looked at myself and noticed that I had transformed back. I looked next to me and noticed Plagg sleeping on the back of Marinette’s chaise lounge. I got up and was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness. I could still slightly feel the buzz of the catnip there but it wasn’t as strong.

“That was something.” I heard Plagg say behind me. I turned and put a finger to my mouth. If Marinette woke up they would find out I’m Chat Noir or think I’m some kind of creepy stalker.

I sighed and walked over to Marinette. She’s so nice. I should write her a note to thank her. I grabbed her sketchbook and opened it and noticed all her amazing designs. I flipped through them until one caught my eye. It looked like a breakdancing outfit inspired by me or, well, Chat Noir. It looks so cool. I love it. I wonder if she would make it for me. I shook my head and flipped to a blank page and tore it out as quietly as I could before placing the sketchbook back. I shouldn’t be looking through her stuff, it’s rude.

I wrote down a quick thank you and placed it down. I gently picked Marinette up and carefully walked her up the stairs to her bed. I placed her down and covered her with a small smile. I walked down to her desk, grabbed the note, motioned for Plagg to follow me, climbed out the skylight, and placed the note in it so she could see it when she woke up.

“Plagg, claws out!” I whispered, transforming. I jumped from roof to roof until I made it to my house and de-transformed. “That was embarrassing.” I said as I sat at my computer desk.

“I could have told you that was going to happen.” Plagg said before downing a piece of camembert.

I gave him and unamused look and sighed. “Hopefully I didn’t do anything too weird.” I said as I tried to remember what happened. Everything after Marinette climbing onto her balcony to talk to me was a blur. All I remember is staring at the night sky and feeling really fuzzy and relaxed after smelling her new plant. Though, now that I’m looking back at it, I think I bit some leaves off of the plant in my haze from smelling it. So embarrassing! Please let that **_never_** happen again…


	3. Alya's New Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya gets a Ladybug enthusiastic assistant to help run the Ladyblog.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

Monday came so quickly. The incident that happened with Chat Noir on Saturday was still fresh in my mind. I walked into Miss Bustier's class and noticed Jordana in the back of the class on the right side next to Nathaniel’s seat. Nathaniel was not at his seat yet so I walked over to her making her flinch back in fear.

“I’m so sorry for what happened… I should've never yelled at you. You were only trying to help and I overreacted. Please forgive me...” Jordana said in a pleading tone. I smiled sadly at her and noticed she was editing a video of Chat Noir and me as Ladybug.

“Hey, that’s pretty impressive.” I said making the corners of her mouth twitch into a small smile.

“Thanks. I love editing videos and writing stories.” Jordana said, giving me an idea.

“Hey, Alya.” I called, waving Alya over as she looked over. She got up and walked over to me and Jordana.

“What is it girl?” Alya asked as she looked at me and Jordana.

“How would you feel about having a helper to help run the Ladyblog with you?” I asked, making Alya raise and eyebrow. Jordana’s eyes widened when I said Ladyblog.

“I’m listening.” Alya said as she looked at me. I pointed towards Jordana and she looked at me confused.

“Jordana is a really good video editor and writer. She could help you edit the videos you take of Ladybug and informational articles you write for the French Miraculous Superhero Team on the blog.” I said, making Alya look at Jordana.

“Is this true?” Alya asked.

“Yes it is! It would be a great honor to work with the person who runs the amazing Ladyblog!” Jordana said as she smiled brightly.

“Ok, show me what you got.” Alya said. Jordana handed Alya her phone so she could watch the video she was working on. Alya smirked at it. “Impressive. What about story writing?” She asked as she handed Jordana her phone back.

“Well it’s too long for you to read right now but you can read it after class!” Jordana said with a big smile.

Alya smiled at Jordana’s enthusiasm. “Great, can’t wait.” Alya said as the bell rang and Nathaniel came walking in. She quickly took her seat behind Nino and I was going to follow until I felt someone grab my arm.

“Thank you so much Marinette. This is a dream come true.” She whispered, making me smile. She let go and I walked to my seat behind Adrien.

The class went on like usual. Chloé stayed relatively quiet and there was no akuma attack. Class ended and while in the halls I saw Alya and Jordana watching a video from the Ladyblog and fangirling about it. I also saw Adrien and Nino talking about something but I was too far away to hear what.

I walked into the girls bathroom and made sure no one was in it. Tikki flew out of my purse with a smile on her face. “That was a really nice thing you did for Jordana.” They said as I looked in the mirror and smiled.

“Thanks Tikki. Hopefully she and Alya will become good friends so she can have at least one close friend since she just started school here in Paris.” I said as I looked at Tikki.

“You mean two friends. You’re her friend too.” Tikki said, pointing at me.

“Do you really think she considers me a friend?” I asked as I looked down, still guilty that I had left her alone to get akumatized.

“After what you did for her today? Definitely!” Tikki said with a smile.

I looked back at the mirror then Tikki. “Thanks Tikki.” I said as I reached over, cupped her in my hands, and kissed her head.

“Heh, no problem Marinette.” Tikki said with a giggle. She flew back into my purse and I walked out of the bathroom.

The day went by really slowly. Alya had invited me and Jordana to her apartment to talk about Ladybug’s latest victory against Princess Pain but I kindly declined saying I had a lot of homework to get done. Alya was a little suspicious but didn’t go full journalist on me and shrugged it off. I rushed home and was greeted by my mom and dad.

“Hello Marinette sweetie. How was school?” My dad asked while making croissants.

“Surprisingly ok.” I said as I walked over to the stairs that lead to our living room.

“That’s great to hear.” My mom said as she turned to look at me with a smile before turning back to the register.

I walked up the stairs and sat on the couch, putting my backpack on the ground next to me and turning on the TV. Tikki flew out of my purse and up to my face. “Why did you lie to Alya?” Tikki asked.

“Because I want her and Jordana to be friends and it feels weird talking about how I kicked Jordana’s butt as Ladybug.” I said with a frown. Tikki nodded and I gave her one of my pink macarons. “It’s strange.” I said making Tikki look at me in confusion.

“Hm?” Tikki asked, still eating the macaron. I looked at her with a frown.

“It’s too quiet. Usually Hawk Moth would have akumatized three people by now.” I said as I looked at the TV.

“Hawk Moth can only akumatize people who have strong negative emotions such as anger, frustration, jealousy, disappointment, humiliation or sadness. Without those emotions he can’t akumatize anyone.” Tikki explained after swallowing the bite of macaron they had in their mouth.

“What about Miss Bustier? She didn’t express any of those emotions when she was akumatized.” I said making Tikki put their paw on their chin in thought.

“It might have been because she was disappointed in how much hate Chloé was spreading which would explain why she wanted everyone to ‘feel the love’.” Tikki said.

“Maybe...” I sighed before smiling. “I guess it is nice to have a break for once even if I still have to go on night patrol today.” I said with a sigh of disappointment.

I turned off the TV, grabbed my bag, and walked upstairs to my room where I set it down and worked on my homework. About 15 minutes into working my phone buzzed twice. I pulled it out and opened it. It was two notifications from the Ladyblog. The first one was a video of Alya talking about how all her future videos and informational articles would be edited by her new friend and co runner of the Ladyblog, Jordana. Jordana looked so happy that I couldn’t help but smile.

The other notification was of Alya interviewing Jordana about being Princess Pain. Jordana explained what happened before and after her akumatization but said she couldn’t remember anything while she was akumatized. Jordana also talked about why she was akumatized and held up her Princess of Paris book. She talked about how important the book was to her and why.

I sighed and decided that I had done enough homework for the moment. I looked at my phone and opened my chat with Alya. I texted her to see if I could come over. A couple minutes later she texted back saying she and Jordana were just about to watch the video she got of Princess Pain and that if I hurried I could watch it with them.

Tikki flew into my purse and I rushed downstairs and into the bakery where I said bye to my mom and dad before rushing to Alya’s apartment. I entered the lobby and took a moment to catch my breath. My lungs were on fire and I tried to even my breathing. Once my breathing was back to normal I took the stairs up to the top floor and to Alya’s apartment door.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Alya’s older sister, Nora. “Hey Baguette. Alya said you’d be coming. Come on in. She’s in her room with her other little friend.” Nora said as she pointed over her shoulder at Alya’s room with her thumb. I thanked her and walked over to Alya’s room.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by a very enthusiastic Alya. “You’re just in time!” She said as she pulled me into her room by the arm making me yelp. Jordana was sitting at Alya’s desk in front of her computer with a smile. I smiled back as me and Alya walked over to her. Jordana got up and Alya sat down as me and Jordana looked at the computer screen that had Alya’s video opened on it.

We watched the video and out of the corner of my eye I could see Jordana flinch every now and again. We got to the part where she had forcefully made Chat Noir look into her eyes and she put her hands over her mouth in a mix of shock and disgust. “I can’t believe I did that to Chat Noir...” She whimpered as she pulled her hands away slowly and looked at them before closing them into fists. “I’m awful. Ladybug and Chat Noir must hate me...” She said as she looked at the ground as her arms fell to her sides.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was the akuma. It possessed you and made you do those things. I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir forgive you.” I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and looked at me, forcing a smile on her face. She didn’t look too convinced. “You are not the only victim of Hawk Moth’s corruption and you won’t be the last.” I said reassuringly. That sounded way better in my head now that I think about it. She smiled nonetheless at my attempt to cheer her up.

“Thanks Marinette.” Jordana said as she looked back at the computer screen. We finished the video and then talked about it. Alya was fangirling while me and Jordana casually talked about fashion and some outfit designs. She talked a lot about the clothes from the U.S. and how different they are from the clothes in Paris. I even let her draw some of the outfits she used to wear back in America in my sketchbook for inspiration.

After about an hour of talking, me and Jordana decided to go home as we still had homework to do. We said goodbye to Alya and walked downstairs to the lobby of the apartment. We walked out and waved each other goodbye as we went our separate ways.

Jordana’s so helpful, supportive, and smart. She even knows a lot about fashion, so much so that she could be a fashion designer if she really wanted to! Though, it seems she has her heart set on writing and editing. She’s like me in a way. I’m really good at baking but I want to be a fashion designer and she’s pretty good with fashion designing but wants to be a writer/editor. Both are things that we are good at but we want to do the second option more. Now that we are friends, I hope to learn more about her.


	4. Confession Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chat Noir gets his heart broken by Ladybug.

**~Adrien’s pov~**

I stood by my window with my right hand on the glass, watching as the sky went from a sunset orange to a midnight blue. Plagg floated next to me in boredom and slight concern as he ate a piece of camembert. I furrowed my brow in thought. Hawk Moth had been really quiet for the past three days. Usually he would’ve akumatized someone by now or at least sent Mayura after me and Ladybug. Something was not right.

My door opened making Plagg fly into my jacket as someone stepped in. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Nathalie. “Your father wanted me to remind you-”

“That he's going on a business trip for a couple days and won’t be home, I know. _T-thanks_ for the reminder.” I cut her off as I turned around to face her, my right hand still on the glass of my window. I tried to keep my voice as normal as I could but it cracked when I said thanks. She nodded, put a tray of food on my bed, and left, closing my door with a soft click.

I looked down at the floor of my room as Plagg flew out of my jacket. “You ok?” He asked as I looked at him.

“Her telling me my dad is going away on business again is just another way for her to tell me I’m going to be alone, again...” I said in a pained whisper. 

“Well, think of it this way. Now you can be Chat Noir whenever you want without the fear of your father or that assistant of his finding out.” Plagg said, making me sigh.

“Her name is Nathalie and I’m not going to just become Chat Noir for the fun of it. It’s not why I got your Miraculous.” I said as I looked back out my window.

“I can see why Master Fu chose you. You’re not selfish. ...like me.” Plagg said the last part under his breath but I still heard him.

“You’re _**not**_ selfish. Everyone has their weak spots. You think with your stomach and I’m _**not**_ perfect like everyone thinks I am.” I said while petting him. “No one's perfect. No matter how hard they try...” I said with a small, gentle smile making Plagg smile as well.

Plagg’s smile immediately faded when he looked closer at my face. It was at that moment I felt something wet run down my right cheek. I reached my hand up and realized that I was crying. A sob forced its way out of my throat and more tears rolled down my cheeks and fell to the floor, making a puddle in front of me.

Suddenly my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. “Adrien?!” Plagg yelled my name in worry as I started crying and sobbing into my hands. “Calm down! What’s wrong with you?!” Plagg asked in a panic as he placed a paw on my hand.

I pulled my hands away and looked at Plagg. “It's j-just… No matter how h-hard I try, I'll never m-meet the expectations my f-father has for m-me… I-I’m just a disappointment.” I said in between sobs as I hugged myself.

Plagg looked around in worry. I couldn't blame him. He’s not good with emotions so this was new to him. “Uuuh, hold on!” He said before flying under my bed. He appeared on the other side with a doll of Ladybug I managed to get on Heroes' Day after the chaos with Hawk Moth was over.

He put it in front of me and I took it with a shaky hand. I sniffled and smiled at the doll as I remembered all the fights we fought together in and all the fun moments we had. She was so amazing, brave, smart, and caring. She was even willing to give up her Miraculous just to save me from Volpina.

I wiped my eyes dry of tears and looked at Plagg who was still a little worried. “Thanks Plagg.” I said as I patted him on the head. I got up and placed the doll back under my bed and grabbed the rose from the vase on the tray of food. “I need some fresh air. Plagg, claws out!” I said, transforming before jumping out my open window without a second thought.

I could really use Ladybug’s company right now. It was nighttime so she must be out on patrol. This could be my chance to tell her how I feel. I jumped onto the highest ledge of the Eiffel Tower and sat there staring at the rose as I thought about what I was going to tell her.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

I was finishing up my usual patrol route when a black figure sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower caught my eye. I couldn’t make them out because I was so far away so I swung my yo-yo and launched it at the Eiffel Tower, wrapping it around one of the support beams. I tugged on it and launched myself onto the support beam. I looked to see… It was Chat! They were just sitting there, one of his knees tucked into his chest as his hands settled on it with his chin resting on his hands as his other leg hung off the ledge.

Why was he out on this hot summer night just sitting on the Eiffel Tower?

I climbed up onto the ledge Chat was on and walked over to him. “Hello mon minou. What are you doing out tonight?” I asked and waited for a response. I frowned when I didn’t hear one and looked at Chat closer. 

His messy bangs were loosely covering his eyes making it very difficult to see them. I crouched down and gently moved his bangs only to see that his eyes were closed. It was then that I realized he was emitting a soft purr like snore. I smiled at him and looked at the view from the ledge.

“Beautiful right?” The voice of Chat said, making me jump away from him.

“I thought you were...” I trailed off as he smirked.

“Asleep? I was...until you moved my hair.” He said as he stretched his arms and yawned.

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Sorry.” I said as I felt my face flush with embarrassment. He swung both his legs over the ledge and smiled at me. “So, what are you doing out at night?” I asked as he put his elbows on his legs and put his head in his hands.

“Needed some fresh air.” Chat said with a frown. “Remember before we fought Princess Pain? I said I needed to tell you something.” He said and my eyes widened. I had completely forgotten! Now I feel guilty…

“Well, I just finished patrolling so I have some time. What did you need to tell me?” I asked, making him stand up and grab my hands. It was at that moment that I finally noticed he had a rose in his hand.

He swallowed and sighed. “We’ve been partners for a long time now and I've gotten to know you a lot. M'Lady, you’re so brave, smart, and caring and I just want to be with you all the time. You make me feel like I’m actually worth something. Ladybug, I love you.” Chat said making my eyes go wide as he held the rose out for me to take in acceptance.

I looked away from the rose. “Chat…” I turned towards him. “I can’t love you. We’re superheroes, Chat. We don’t even know who we are behind the mask. What if we hate each other? Besides, I’ve already told you this; I like someone else. Being in a relationship would just get in the way and we would be putting each other at more risk.” I said making him look at me with a mix of emotions ranging from sadness, shock, and a small bit of anger.

“I-I don’t care! If it means I can have you by my side then I’ll put myself in danger. I’m willing to take that risk! Please, Bugaboo… Just give me a chance...” Chat begged.

“I told you, I love someone else!” I yelled before sighing. “It would never work between us.” I said in a quiet voice before jumping away, blocking out the sound of his voice calling out my name.

I took the long way home and sighed as I de-transformed. Tikki did not look happy. “Why did you reject him like that? That was really harsh and mean.” They said as they crossed their arms and looked at me angrily.

“Maybe I was a little harsh… I was just so tired and annoyed. I’ve already told him that we can’t be together on multiple occasions.” I said, now feeling guilty for the way I acted.

“It was still wrong. You should go and say you’re sorry to him.” Tikki said with their hands still crossed as they gave me a disappointed look.

I sighed, pulled out a macaron, and handed it to Tikki. “I'll do it tomorrow night when he’s on patrol, I promise.” I said, making Tikki smile a little. They took the macaron and I opened my skylight. I took my shoes off and dropped onto my bed while Tikki followed. I was so tired that I didn’t even bother to change. I took off my jacket and threw my shoes down the stairs before I layed on my bed, immediately letting sleep consume me.

**~Adrien’s pov~**

I just stood there as I watched Ladybug swing off. I felt tears at the corner of my eyes and my knees buckled making me collapse to them. I looked at the rose in my hand and glared at it as tears fell down my face for the second time that night. I crushed it and threw it off the ledge, watching as the petals fell to the ground. I took my baton off my back and used it to launch myself away with blurry, tear filled eyes.

I landed by a billboard and looked at it. It was of Ladybug. I glared at it as her rejection rang in my head. “Cataclysm.” Without even thinking, the words just slipped out of my mouth in the form of a snarl and I slammed my hand on the billboard, watching as it crumbled to dust in front of me. I collapsed to my knees and covered my face with my hands as I cried. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my sobs and my Miraculous beeping as it started to run out of energy.

*Somewhere else*

**~No one’s pov~**

“The anger and despair from a poor hero’s broken heart.” Hawk Moth said as his window opened making the butterflies on the ground fly around. A butterfly flew into his hand and he cupped his hands around it, filling it with dark energy and turning it into an akuma. “Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize this fallen hero.” He said as he slammed his cane down and watched the akuma fly through the hole in the middle of the big window.

The akuma flew through the air and to the top of the roof where Chat Noir was crying. It flew over to him causing his ears to perk up. He took his hands off his face and got up, backing away from the akuma. “G-get away you stupid bug! Leave me a-alone!” Chat Noir said through his sobs as he swiped at the akuma with his right hand.

He hit the akuma with his hand and it faded into his Miraculous. He stared at his Miraculous in horror before he clutched his head as a butterfly-shaped light mask appeared on his face. “Chat Blanc, I am Hawk Moth-”

“I won’t be y-your puppet! You c-can’t control me...” Chat Noir struggled to say as he gripped his golden hair, trying so hard to resist the akuma’s control that was slowly consuming his mind and amplifying his anger and turning his sadness into hate. He stared wide-eyed at the ground as he panicked.

“Who said anything about being a puppet? I’m just giving you the power you need to get revenge on Ladybug. It’s only fair after she hurt your poor, innocent heart. All I ask in return is that you give me yours and Ladybug’s Miraculous.” Hawk Moth said.

Chat began to panic more as his mind began to betray him and fill with a black fog that numbed his thoughts. He closed his eyes as his hands fell from his head and to his sides. He opened his eyes, looking forward with a grin on his face. “With pleasure, Hawk Moth. I’ll make Ladybug pay for treating me like some alley cat.” Chat Noir said as he stood up. He closed his eyes as he was covered in a dark cloud of energy.

His black leather suit became white and he looked at his sharp claws with his glowing, magenta eyes. His ears laid flat towards the back of his head and his tail was held low. “Ladybug will pay for breaking this feline’s heart.” Chat Blanc said as he gripped the golden bell zipper of his suit and ripped it off. He glared at it and used his super strength to throw it far away.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

I was woken up by the sound of something thumping and jingling on my balcony. I rose from my bed in a daze and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my skylight and yawned. I opened it, poked my head out, looked at my spool table, and saw a golden bell lying next to it. I climbed up onto my balcony and picked the bell up. It was as big as the palm of my hand. The only person I knew who had a bell like this was… 

“Chat Noir?” I called out as I looked around. He was nowhere to be found. How did his bell end up on my balcony? Was he hurt? I turned it over and noticed indents in it like it had been crushed by the claws of some kind of animal. I held the bell close to me as I looked around again. It was too late and dark to go searching for him so I climbed back into my room. I set the bell next to my phone in my cubby area and fell back asleep with this eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	5. On The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gathers the other Miraculous holders to help search for Chat.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off. I reached my hand up to grab it but my hand hit something else that rolled out of my cubby with a jingle and onto my pillow, stopping on the top of my head. I picked the object up and saw that it was Chat’s bell. Strange. It would have disappeared by now due to Chat dropping his transformation. I sat up and grabbed my phone before rushing around to get ready for school.

I walked into class and was met with everyone standing around Chloé as she dramatically cried on the floor. Deja vu much? “What happened?” I asked, making everyone look at me.

“Only the worst possible thing!” Chloé said while wiping her eyes. “Adrikins’ gone missing!” She said before crying again.

“W-What?! How!?” I asked in a panic. 

“They don’t know. All they know is that one moment Adrien was in his room and when his bodyguard checked on him, he was gone without a trace. His father’s assistant and him postponed their business trip just to put up posters all over Paris, how did you not see them?” Alya asked as they read the police report on Adrien and looked at me.

“How could he just disappear?” Jordana asked as they leaned over to read the report.

“Don’t know but check this out.” Alya said as they played a video on their phone.

The video showed a billboard of me crumbling to dust with Chat standing in front of it. He collapsed to his knees and you could hear him faintly crying as the video zoomed in on his back. An akuma flew next to him and he got up and backed away. 

“ _G-get away you stupid bug! Leave me a-alone!_ ” Chat Noir’s muffled voice cried in the video as he swatted at the akuma. He hit the akuma and it faded into his Miraculous.

The video goes black and stops.

“Chat Noir’s been akumatized!?” I yelled in disbelief. How could this happen?

“Don’t know. The video cuts off.” Alya said as they closed the video and put their phone away. The bell rang and we all took our seats.

Miss Bustier walked into class and took attendance before writing the lesson on the chalkboard. Halfway through class the classroom started rumbling, cracking, and falling apart. Everyone one panicked as Miss Bustier rushed us out of class and to the front of the school. We all stared in horror as the school cracked and fell apart into dust and broken pieces right in front of us.

“This has to be the work of that ridiculous tomcat. Some hero he is.” Chloé said, making me glare at her.

“But why would he attack the school?” Rose asked as they hugged Juleka’s arm.

I stared at the damage in horror. This was not a normal Cataclysm. It looked like his kwami, Plagg, used **his** Cataclysm like he did when Style Queen attacked except this damage is in a more controlled area. But… Why would Chat Noir attack the school anyway?

“He must be trying to lure Ladybug out. In the video he destroyed a billboard of Ladybug which means he’s probably after her.” Alya said, making my eyes widened in horror. It’s my fault. I-I caused him to get akumatized… I-I shouldn’t have rejected him like that! It’s all my fault! Alya noticed I was distressed and patted my back. I ignored her though. I just kept looking at what used to be the school.

Mr. Damocles walked over to us and explained the situation. He told us that until the damages were fixed, school would be cancelled. He dismissed us home and I sprinted as fast as I could. How could I let this happen? I rushed into my house, past my worried parents, and into my room. Tikki came flying out of my purse with a scared look on their face as I climbed up onto my roof, not even caring that I still had my backpack on.

“It’s all my fault!” I yelled while grabbing my hair. That’s when it hit me. “What if Chat Noir caused Adrien’s disappearance?! What if-”

“Marinette, calm down! It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. Right now we need to find Chat Noir before he causes more damage to Paris.” Tikki said as they floated next to me.

I looked up at them. “You’re right Tikki. It’s time to transform! Tikki, spots on!” I said, quickly transforming into Ladybug. I swung away and looked around. Where would he be? How am I going to find him?

“Hello, _Ladybug_.” The familiar voice of Chat Noir growled behind me. I whipped my head around quickly and looked at him. He was just laying on the tip of the roof like a cat. His leather suit was no longer black but white and he stared at me with his creepy, glowing, magenta eyes. His ears laid flat towards the back of his head and his tail was held low as he glared at me.

“Chat Noir?” I asked as I held my hand out and walked towards him with slow, careful steps.

His pupils became slits and he growled. “Back off! I’m not Chat Noir anymore! I’m Chat Blanc!” I backed away as he jumped at me like a vicious animal. “I’ll make you pay for breaking my heart!” He yelled before jumping at me again. His claws managed to scratch my arm as I jumped out of the way. I looked at the wound in shock before looking at him. He was facing away from me as he looked at the blood on his hand.

He looked over his shoulder with a dull look that immediately turned aggressive as he saw that I was backing away. That’s when I noticed his right hand. It was fizzling with energy and my eyes widened as he ran at me with his hand outstretched towards me. I jumped off the roof and ran.

I dove into a dark alley and crouched down next to a garbage bin as Chat stopped at the alley and walked in. I heard him call out to me in the sweet voice that he normally would talk to me in when he flirted, making me shake with fear. “Come out, _Bugaboo_ ~! You can’t hide forever~” He sang as he walked further in, looking for me. “I’ll find you.” He took a step closer. “And make you _**pay**_.”

He stopped right next to me as a butterfly-shaped light mask appeared on his face making him growl. There was a noise outside the alley causing him to hiss and jump onto the roof in search of me.

I sprinted out of the alley and used my yo-yo to get as far away as I could and de-transformed. “Marinette!” Tikki cried in worry as I sunk to my knees as my heart pounded in my chest from sheer terror.

“I can’t fight him.” I said as I looked at Tikki, my eyes still filled with tears.

“Not by yourself. You need the help of the other Miraculouses.” Tikki said as I got up and dried my eyes.

“Let's hurry to Master Fu’s. Who knows what Chat will do if we wait too long.” I said as I ran in the direction Master Fu’s was.

*At Master Fu’s*

“Master?” I asked as I poked my head in.

“Yes Marinette, come in.” Master Fu said. I walked in and sat in front of him. He immediately noticed my worry.

“Sorry to drop in so suddenly but… It’s Chat Noir. Hawk Moth’s akumatized him and it's all my fault. I need help.” I said as I looked down.

Wayzz flew from the phonograph with a look of terror on his face as I said that. Tikki floated next to him and started to explain everything. Master Fu got up and headed to the phonograph, opened it, and took the Miracle Box out. He walked over and placed it in front of me.

I thought about it for a second as he opened the box. “If I’m going to defeat Chat then I’m going to need all the help I can get.” I said as I picked up the Fox, Bee, Snake, and Monkey Miraculouses. I looked at Master Fu and he nodded as he took his Miraculous off and handed it to me. “Thank you.” I said as I placed them all into little Miraculous boxes.

“Are you sure you can give Chloé the Miraculous?” Master Fu asked, making me look at him.

“It's a big risk but I **need** her. Her superpower could come in handy.” I said as I collected all the boxes and placed them in my backpack. Tikki flew into my purse and I put my backpack back on.

Before I could run out Master Fu stopped me. “Be careful Marinette. Chat Noir, as you already know, has the power to destroy anything he touches. Now that he is akumatized he will be able to use that power whenever he wants and as many times as he wants.” He warned me. I nodded before running out.

I hid in between two buildings. I took off my backpack as Tikki flew out of my purse and we nodded. “Tikki, spots on!” I said, transforming. “Ok. Nino and Alya first.” I said as I placed all the miracle boxes into my yo-yo. I launched my yo-yo onto the roof and used it to get onto the roofs. I opened the Ladyblog on my yo-yo and looked at the recent live stream. Looks like she is with Nino by the Eiffel Tower. One of the legs was cracking and disintegrating at an alarming rate. I closed the blog and quickly made my way to the Eiffel Tower.

“Ladybug!” I heard Alya yelled as she ran towards me, Nino close behind. I waved them away from the crowd and into an empty street. Alya put her phone away as Nino rubbed his wrist where Alya had grabbed him.

“Rena, Carapace. I need you.” I said as I fished their respective Miraculouses out of my yo-yo and held them out for them to take. They both nodded and took their Miraculouses.

Alya opened her box and watched as Trixx twirled around her before materializing. “Alya!” Trixx said as they held their paws out.

Alya hugged Trixx and put the Fox Miraculous on while smiling. “Trixx, let's pounce!” She said, transforming into Rena Rouge.

Nino opened his box and smiled as Wayzz floated in front of him before materializing. “Dude.” Wayzz and Nino said as they did their secret handshake. Nino put the Turtle Miraculous on and grinned. “Wayzz, shell on!” He said, transforming into Carapace.

We all jumped onto the roof of a house and started running across them. “So, what's the plan?” Rena asked.

“I need to give everyone their Miraculouses. We’ll need everyone if we are going to save Chat.” I said as I looked at the Le Grand Paris in the distance.

“So, Chat Noir really was akumatized.” Carapace said as he looked back at the Eiffel Tower just in time to see it crumble and break into pieces.

We all stopped running and looked at where the Eiffel Tower used to be in shock. “He’s out of control and we need to stop him.” I said as we started running again. “Once we get Chloé, you guys can search for Chat while I gather the others.” I said, making them nod. We reached Chloé’s place and entered her room.

“Ladybug?” Chloé asked as they jumped up from their bed.

I held out the box that contained her Miraculous. “Queen Bee, I need you.” I said. 

Chloé looked at me with a frown and crossed her arms. “About time you asked for _my_ help.” Chloé said before uncrossing her arms and taking her Miraculous. “Like I said Ladybug, I'll _always_ be Queen Bee.” They opened it and watched as Pollen materialized in front of them.

“Greetings, my queen.” Pollen said as they bowed.

Chloé put on the Bee Miraculous and smirked. “Pollen, buzz on!” She said, transforming into Queen Bee. “So, what are we going to do about that mangy cat running around?” Queen Bee asked as they crossed their arms.

“You, Carapace, and Rena will search for Chat while I gather the others.” I said. They all ran outside and jumped away. I sighed and looked out of the glass doors and frowned.

“Don’t worry Chat. We’ll save you. I promise.”

I ran out of Chloé’s and jumped away to Luka’s. He was standing by his houseboat when he noticed me. I waved him over and we hid where no one would see us. “Ladybug, what’s wrong?” He asked.

I held out his Miraculous. “Chat Noir has been akumatized. Viperion, I need you.” I said, making him nod.

He took his Miraculous and stared at it. “Chat Noir is my friend. I’ll do anything to help him.” He said as he opened the box. Sass swirled around him before materializing.

“Greetings.” Sass said.

Luka put on the Snake Miraculous. “Sass, scales slither!” He said, transforming into Viperion. “How can I help?” He said as he looked at me.

I put my hand on his shoulder. “Join the others and search for Chat. I’ll join in a few.” I said, making him nod. He ran off and I sighed. One more left. Where would Kim be though?

“Ladybug, what are you doing here?” A voice said behind me. Speak of the devil. I turned around and saw Kim standing there.

I held out the Monkey Miraculous. “Lê Chiến Kim, here is the Miraculous of the Monkey, which grants you the power of Jubilation. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?” I asked as he looked at the box.

“Duh.” He said as he took the box. He opened it and watched in amusement as Xuppu spun around him before materializing.

“Hello again, nitwit.” Xuppu said as they crossed their arms and legs as they floated in front of Kim’s face.

“I’m not a nitwit, plush toy!” Kim yelled back. They then both started making faces at each other. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

Kim put the Monkey Miraculous on. “Transform already!” Xuppu said as they crossed their arms.

“Xuppu, showtime!” Kim said, transforming into King Monkey.

He looked at me and I smiled. “Quickly, let’s find the others. Hopefully they’ve found Chat N- Blanc…” I said as me and King Monkey jumped onto the roof. We hopped from house to house, building to building until we reached what used to be Françoise Dupont High School.

“Ladybug, King Monkey!” Viperion called as he ran over to us.

“Where are the others?” I asked as I looked around for them.

“Rena and Carapace are searching downtown Paris and Queen Bee is searching around the Eiffel Tower. I came here because I thought he would return here in search of you.” Viperion explained as I nodded.

The three of us quickly made our way to downtown Paris to search for Rena and Carapace. We looked around for a while but they weren't there. They must have regrouped with Queen Bee. We made our way to what used to be the Eiffel Tower and found them standing there. “Rena, Carapace, Queen Bee!” I yelled out to them making them turn around and that's when I saw it. Queen Bee was covered in cuts and was holding her arm. I rushed over to her and checked for serious injuries.

Queen Bee looked at me with sorry eyes before she looked down. “I’m sorry Ladybug. I found Chat Noir and I tried to take him on myself. He g-got away... And He almost destroyed my Miraculous.” They said with tears in their eyes. “I thought I could do it by myself to impress you and show you I could be trusted with my Miraculous but I failed and ruined everything...” She said as she covered her face with her hands.

“You didn’t fail me.” I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

“How are we going to find him now?” Rena asked as they looked at me.

“If he wants Ladybug, he’ll get Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a while due to me starting athletic practice this week. I wanna take this week to enjoy myself before I have to do all day summer camp training. See you in the next chapter when I get a chance.


	6. Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and the other Miraculous holders face off against Chat Blanc.

**~No one’s pov~**

Chat Blanc stood by the now destroyed Eiffel Tower and watched as Ladybug and the other ran off in search of him. A butterfly-shaped light mask appeared on his face. “What are you doing? You’re letting them get away!” The voice of Hawk Moth yelled in his head.

“I have it under control.” Chat Blanc growled as he followed Ladybug.

“Remember, if you don’t bring me the Miraculous then I’ll take my powers back.” Hawk Moth warned.

“You won’t do it. You _**need**_ me. I’m the only one who can actually stand a chance against Ladybug.” Chat said with a smirk making Hawk Moth growl and he tightened his fist. Suddenly Chat Blanc stopped and looked at his Miraculous as his hand began shaking as he felt the akuma trying to force itself out of his Miraculous. “Ok, ok! I’ll get you the Miraculouses!” Chat yelled. Hawk Moth untightened his hand and Chat looked at his ring in shock before he took off after Ladybug again.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

I stood in the middle of Pont des Arts while everyone else was hiding under the bridge in case I needed them. I was prepared for a fight even though I didn’t want to be. How could I? Chat is my partner, my best friend. I could never bring myself to hurt him. He’s always the one who gets controlled by the akumatized villains. With the amount of times he's thrown himself into danger to protect me and been controlled by an akumatized villain, it shouldn’t surprise, shock, or scare me anymore. But…this? I never would have imagined us being in this situation.

I heard something land behind me and didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. I swung away as I heard Chat pull out his staff and try to hit me with it. I looked at Chat sadly as he stared at me with an indifferent look on his face. “I don’t want to fight you Chat! I’m sorry for breaking your heart! Please… Fight the akuma. Let me help you!” I cried as I held out his bell. He looked at it then at me, his face never changing from that dead, dull look.

“Your words mean _**nothing**_.” He summoned his power and slammed his hand onto the bridge causing it to crack and disintegrate. He jumped onto one of the lamps and watched as pieces of the now broken bridge fell into the water below. I tried to swing away but he jumped from the lamp and tackled me causing both of us to fall off the bridge and into the cold Seine.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself hit the water. When I opened them I saw padlocks and pieces of the bridge sinking deeper into the Seine around me as I sunk further down into the darkness of the river. I activated my yo-yo and used it as a breathing apparatus before making a beeline to the surface. Just as I was about to breach the surface I felt something wrap around my ankle and drag me back down. I looked down to see Chat pulling me back.

I struggled and thrashed in the water to free myself as Chat grabbed my arm and reached for my earrings but he just held me tighter. Even in the water, I could hear the snarl in his throat. He grabbed my yo-yo and yanked it away from my mouth as he attempted to get a better hold of me. I began to panic as I felt my lungs suffocate and beg for air. I managed to free my arm and elbowed him as hard as I could in the stomach making him cry out and push away from me. I took that as my chance and grabbed my yo-yo and swam as fast as I could to the surface as a giant piece of the bridge fell behind me. As soon as my head breached the surface I started panting and coughing as I tried to get as much air into my lungs as possible.

“Are you ok?” Viperion asked as he and the others helped me out of the water.

“I’m fine but...” I looked behind me and noticed that Chat had not come out of the water after me. I frantically looked around for him but found nothing. “CHAT NOIR!” I yelled as I tried to jump back in but King Monkey grabbed me as Viperion and Carapace jumped into the river instead.

After what felt like hours they jumped out with Chat. As soon as they laid him on the ground I ran over to him. His eyes flew open and he rolled onto his hands and knees as he threw up the water from his lungs.

He turned his head and I felt like crying from what I saw. Staring at me were soft, green eyes filled with confusion. I wanted to cry so badly. He slowly got up and looked around before looking down at himself. His eyes grew wide and he looked up at me in fear. “L-Ladybu-” He reached a hand out before freezing. His hands flew to his head as a butterfly mask appeared on his face.

“Come on Chat! Fight it!” I cried as he took a step back. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were the sickening magenta ones and not the sweet green ones I’d come to love and enjoy seeing.

“SHUT UP!” He summoned his power and jumped on me, making me yelp. I grabbed his right wrist, using all my strength to hold it back. “I’ll make you feel what I felt when you broke my heart, Bug.” Chat growled as his hand came closer to my face. I closed my eyes and waited for whatever was going to happen to happen but it never did. I felt something wet fall on my cheek and I looked up to see his hand shaking as tears leaked from his eyes. I looked at him with sad eyes before kicking him off of me. His hand touched the ground causing it to crack around him. He got up and looked at the damage before looking at me with a look of anger.

Carapace, Queen Bee, Viperion, and King Monkey ran over and tackled Chat back to the ground, pinning Chat’s arms and legs down. He struggled against their grip as Rena walked towards him. “Mind if I borrow this?” Rena asked as she grabbed his right hand.

“No!” Chat yelled as he summoned his power, tightening his right hand into a fist.

“Uproar!” King Monkey said, summoning his superpower. He caught the squeaky banana and tapped it to Chat’s forehead. Immediately Chat’s Cataclysm turned into a white slime that dripped out of his hand making him go wide-eyed. 

Rena grabbed his hand and forced it open. Chat yelled causing everyone to flinch and jump away as he started thrashing in their hold.

A butterfly-shaped light mask appeared on Chat’s face making him growl. “Get out of my way! This is between me and Ladybug!” Chat yelled as he ran at Rena with his staff. Rena blocked his attack with her flute. “You may have gotten rid of my Cataclysm but I have other weapons!” He said as he slashed Rena’s cheek with his claws making her cry out and fall to the ground.

“Rena!” Carapace yelled as he ran towards them. He slammed his shield into Chat’s head making him go flying away from Rena. “Sorry...” He said to Chat before turning around and helping Rena up.

“Thanks.” Rena thanked him as she got up.

“Are you guys ok?” I asked as I ran over.

Rena held her cheek and winced. “His claws hurt a lot.” She said as she pulled her hand away.

I heard a whimper and turned to see Chat curled up by the edge of the Seine on his side with his hands wrapped around his chest facing away from us. I ran towards him without even thinking as tears flooded my eyes at the thought of him being hurt.

**~No one pov~**

Chat laid on his back on the ground like a dead, limp body. He stared at Ladybug with blurry eyes as they ran over to Rena before he turned over onto his side and looked the other way. He could barely hear Hawk Moth’s voice yelling at him in his head over the ringing in his ears. How hard had he been hit in the head? He just laid on his side, curled up with his hands next to his head as if he were sleeping. He couldn’t think. Everything was so bright and puffy making his head hurt. Suddenly pain shot up his spin making him let out a pathetic whimper.

“Get up and take their Miraculouses or I'll take your powers back!” Hawk Moth yelled, making his headache worse. Even though he was in pain and wanted to listen, he couldn’t will his body to work again. Tears leaked down his face as he curled up further into himself.

“Chat!” Ladybug’s voice yelled as they slowly grabbed and pulled him into her lap. She watched as his eyes flickered back to green and stared at her with a pain filled expression. “Chat, can you hear me?” Ladybug asked as she shook his shoulder but Chat just kept looking at her or rather, past her.

“My L-Lady?” Chat Noir asked as his eyes finally seemed to focus on Ladybug’s face.

“Chaton?” Ladybug asked as she cradled him.

“M-my ring… I...” Chat said in a pained whisper making Ladybug look at his Miraculous that was on the ring finger of his right hand. Ladybug looked at her partner as he closed his eyes.

Chat opened his eyes and looked at her as his eyes changed back to magenta. “I-I’m sorry.” Was all he said before he grabbed her ear, effectively managing to take out one of her earrings.

Ladybug shoved him away and scooted back as she held her ear which had begun to bleed. She panicked as her transformation began to slowly disappear and looked at Chat who was holding her earring with one hand as the other was wrapped around his stomach in pain. He looked at her with cold eyes as he got up and slowly walked over to her.

King Monkey blocked Chat and effectively slammed the end part of his staff into Chat’s head causing him to fall to the ground allowing him to quickly grab Ladybug’s earring from him. He gave it to Ladybug who quickly put it on making her transformation return to normal. Chat lifted himself up with shaky arms and snarled at King Monkey. Chat got up and lifted a hand to his head.

“I’ve got this!” Queen Bee said as they threw their top at Chat and wrapped it around his left wrist. She yanked him back making him growl at her. He lifted his other hand and was about to grab Queen Bee’s top when Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his other wrist and yanked it back, effectively trapping him.

“Now Rena!” Ladybug yelled as Rena ran at him.

Rena grabbed his right hand and smirked. “You don’t need this, right?” She asked as she quickly slid his Miraculous off. She jumped back and stared at the ring as Chat grabbed Ladybug’s yo-yo and Queen Bee’s top. He pulled them together making Queen Bee and Ladybug slam into each other and fall to the ground. They rubbed their heads and quickly yanked their weapons out of his hands before getting up and running. King Monkey saw Chat chase them and quickly ran up to him and hit him back into the Seine before running after the others.

“This way, quickly!” Rena said as they ran away, the others following quickly behind. Ladybug looked back just in time to see Chat jump out of the water with a look of pure rage.

They all hid in an alley and panted as they tried to catch their breath. “We need a plan. We can’t just wing it this time. There’s too much at sake.” Carapace said as he turned to look at Ladybug.

“I know…” Ladybug said as he rubbed her chin in thought. “Aha! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled as she threw her yo-yo into the air, summoning her Lucky Charm. It was a fishing rod with a ladybug pattern. “Hm? Uuh...” She looked around and groaned. She put the fishing rod on her back and sighed. “I’ve got nothing.”

The sound of beeping interrupted them and they looked at King Monkey. “Oops… Sorry Ladybug.” He apologized.

“It's ok. Go find food for your kwami and de-transform somewhere secret. We’ll handle this. I’ll collect the Miraculous when we’re done.” Ladybug said. King Monkey nodded and ran out of the alley.

After King Monkey was gone, the others ran out of the alley and into the deserted street. The sun was setting as the sky turned a bright orange with yellow highlights. Ladybug looked around for anything to use with her Lucky Charm but found nothing. Everything was so stressful. Usually she had Chat Noir to lighten the mood but now he’s gone and she has to face the last person she ever thought could be akumatized, him. Everyone ran ahead of her as she slowed down. The guilt was too much. She couldn’t think clearly.

“Give up Ladybug. Give me yours and my Miraculous and I'll _consider_ sparing you.” Chat whispered in her ear. She froze and slowly turned her head in fear. Bluebell met magenta in an intense staring contest as neither one of them dared to blink.

Ladybug’s face went from fear to determination as she turned to fully face her partner. “I’ll never give you my Miraculous!” She yelled as she pulled out her yo-yo and spun it next to her.

“So be it.” Chat said as he raised his claws. He ran at her and managed to cut her from the bottom of her left eye to her jaw with his razor sharp claws. She fell to the ground and stared wide-eyed at the sky as she slowly brought a shaky hand to her sliced cheek as tears spilled from her eyes. It felt as though the entire side of her face had been sliced by a thousand razor blades that were now stuck in her face.

Chat walked up behind her and was about to slice her again when something stopped him. He looked at his right hand and snarled when he saw Queen Bee’s top wrapped around it, holding him back. “Keep your filthy claws off her!” Queen Bee yelled as she yanked him back making him fall backwards. Ladybug jumped off the ground and looked at Chat as he turned to look at Queen Bee.

Chat grabbed her top and wiped it to the ground making her fall to the ground as he got up and tossed her top away. “Stay out of my way, Insect.” Chat growled as he turned back towards Ladybug.

“Chat, wait!”

“No!” Chat snarled as he glared at her. “Some hero you are. You thought you could just walk all over me but now that I've become a threat, oh, _**now**_ you apologize! If you win, you’ll just walk all over me again. I was wrong to love you. You’re not brave, smart, or caring. You’re just a coward who hides behind their smarts and steps on those who try to love you!” Chat yelled making Ladybug flinch and tear up.

Ladybug got up and started backing up as Chat started to walk menacingly towards her. “This isn’t you!” She yelled as she backed up against the wall of the building.

Chat stopped. “You're right. It’s better!” He said maniacally as he ran at her. Ladybug used her yo-yo to get away just in time. Chat’s claws cut threw the building making it crack and crumble. Ladybug landed behind Chat and went wide-eyed as she looked from Chat to the building as it began to lean and fall over. The last thing she saw was the building falling towards her as she closed her eyes.

“SHELL-TER!”

\--------------------

Slowly Ladybug opened her eyes to find herself being held by Rena as Carapace stood above them with his shield held above him as a green forcefield sheltered them from the debris of what used to be the building. Carapace looked down at Ladybug in worry as she lifted herself up. “What happened?” Ladybug asked as they looked at Carapace then Rena.

“Chat sliced threw a building causing it to collapse. Me and Rena were able to save you in time but...” Carapace trailed off and Ladybug instantly remembered that Chat was in front of her before the building collapsed. Carapace and Rena looked away from Ladybug’s face in a mix of pity and sorrow.

“Viperion is currently trying to dig us out. Hopefully he does before your superpower wears off, Turtle Boy.” Rena changed the subject as they looked at Carapace.

“And Queen Bee?” Ladybug asked as Rena helped them up.

“Watching Viperion do all the work.” Rena muttered as they crossed their arms and rolled their eyes.

Suddenly pieces of the building fell away making the night sky shine through. “Thank goodness you guys are ok!” Viperion’s muffled voice said as he cleared the rest of the debris off the forcefield.

Carapace released the forcefield and fell to his knees. “Are you ok?” Ladybug asked as they helped him up.

“I’ll be fine.” Carapace said as he grabbed his shield from the ground.

Ladybug nodded and walked over the rest of the debris and broken pieces of building to the place Chat was at when the building fell. There was a hole where he should have been that was rust brown around the edges. “Looks like King Monkey’s power wore off.” Viperion said as he looked at the hole with Ladybug.

They jumped off the debris and started running out of the street and onto a different one with everyone else. Ladybug took the fishing rod off her back. “Let's hurry before Chat finds us again.” She said as everyone nodded. She looked at Chat’s ring, the fishing rod, Rena, and the hanging shop sign above them. “I’ve got it!” She said as she looked at everyone. They all gathered around as she told them her plan.

Viperion slid the snake on his Miraculous back, activating his superpower and marking that point in time.

Rena handed over Chat’s ring and Ladybug placed it on the hook of the fishing rod. Rena grabbed the fishing rod and jumped onto the hanging shop sign and lowered the line so the ring was hanging in front of Ladybug. She gave Rena the thumbs up and Rena placed the rod down. She took out her flute and activated her superpower. “Mirage!” She yelled and raised her flute. She threw the illusion to the ground and replacing Chat’s ring was a copy of Rena. The real Rena jumped down and hid along with the others after making sure everything looked good.

As if on time Chat ran into the street they were at and glared at the clone Rena when he saw Ladybug was behind her. He raised his hand, activated his power, and ran at the fake Rena. Ladybug dove out from behind the clone Rena as soon as his hand made contact with the mirages Miraculous. The fake Rena disappeared and Chat’s eyes widened when his hand collided with his Miraculous, destroying it. He collapsed to his knees as his ring broke and fell to the ground with him.

“Quick, look away!” Ladybug shouted as the akuma flew out of the destroyed remains of Chat’s Miraculous. Everyone closed their eyes as Chat turned back to normal and de-transformed back into his civilian self.

Adrien’s eyes widened as he looked at the broken remains of what used to be his Miraculous. He picked up the pieces slowly and held them to his chest as he cried out Plagg’s name. All the while Ladybug was trying her hardest not to throw herself at him, hug him, and tell him it was alright. Adrien noticed all of them standing there and looked up to see the akuma getting away. Without a word he placed the broken pieces of his Miraculous down, sobbed, and got up. He was about to run when arms grabbed him and hugged him from behind.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

I couldn’t take it. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him making him flinch. “It’s ok Chat. You’re ok. It’s not your fault. I’m so sorry for how I treated you.” I said as I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter. He let out a mewl as he bumped his head into mine, crying as he placed his hands over mine.

“Ladybug… I-I’m sorry… I’m so s-sorry.” He whimpered. “T-The akuma...it's getting a-away...” I slowly and hesitantly let go of him. He grabbed my hands but quickly let them go. “I’m sorry for failing you.” Was all he said before I heard his footsteps get farther and quieter until I could no longer hear them. Tears slipped down my mask and cheeks as his words echoed in my head. Did he really think he failed me? If anything, I failed him… 

The others opened their eyes as I did. I looked around and saw the akuma heading in the direction Chat took off in. “No more evil-doing for you, little akuma...” I said as I opened my yo-yo. “It’s time to de-evilize.” I said as I caught the akuma in my yo-yo. I tapped my yo-yo to release the purified butterfly while saying, “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” And waving it a half-hearted goodbye. Rena gave me the fishing rod and I threw it in the air yelling, “Miraculous Ladybug!” Making all the things that Chat destroyed go back to normal.

“Ladybug.” I heard Rena say. I turned around and she held out Chat’s Miraculous. My eyes widened and I took the Miraculous. I was filled with pain as I looked at the black ring and realized what Chat meant when he apologized for failing me.

At that point I was moving as if I were on some kind of autopilot. One by one I collected all the Miraculouses, de-transformed, and headed to Master Fu’s. I told him what had happened as I handed him the Miraculouses but I froze when I grabbed the last one. He immediately could tell something was wrong and with a shaky hand I held out Chat’s Miraculous. He looked at the Miraculous in shock and took it from my hand. “He left it.” Was all I said as I looked at him.

He placed the ring on the center part of the Miracle Box and looked at me. “Don’t worry Marinette. He probably just needs some time to recover from his akumatization.” Master Fu assured me.

“I hope so. Ladybug is nothing without her Chat Noir. He’s always the one who saves me and makes me laugh.” I said as Master Fu looked at me in sympathy.

“It was a good thing you made everyone close their eyes to protect Chat Noir’s identity.” Master Fu said, making me smile sadly at the ground.

“He always wanted an identity reveal but I don’t think he would have liked for me to find out that way.” I said making Master Fu smile.

“Perhaps _you_ would like to give him back his Miraculous?” Master Fu asked, making me look at him in shock.

“But, Master! I thought you said we could never reveal our identities.” I said as he frowned.

Master Fu looked down at the Miracle Box and sighed. “I know what I said but it was because you had to keep your identities a secret that Chat was akumatized.” He said as if he were to blame.

“How can I give him his Miraculous? I don’t even know who he is.” I said. He handed me the ring with a smile.

“I’ll give you a hint. You know him quite well out of costume.” Was all Master Fu said before he picked up the Miracle Box and placed it back in the phonograph. Tikki and Wayzz flew over to us. Tikki looked at me as I looked at Chat’s Miraculous

His words echoed in my head as I held Chat’s Miraculous. I know him. All this time I thought me and him were strangers to each other outside of the costumes but I actually know him. Now I feel awful… I placed Chat’s Miraculous in my purse and walked to the door. Master Fu and I both nodded to each other before I left.

I headed home and when I opened the door my mom and dad hugged me. “We were so worried! We saw the school get destroyed and when you rushed home and disappeared we looked everywhere for you!” My dad said as he hugged me tighter.

“Sweety, where were you?” My mom asked as her and my dad pulled away from the hug.

“I’m sorry mom, dad. I rushed into my room to grab some things and then went to Alya’s. Adrien went missing and we were searching for him by the Eiffel Tower but Chat Blanc attacked so we hid.” I said as I looked at the floor.

“We’re just glad you’re ok.” Mom said as she placed a hand on my cheek. I hugged them one last time before I went upstairs and into my room.

I opened my purse and Tikki flew out while holding Chat’s Miraculous. I looked at Tikki’s worried face then at the ring. That’s when I remembered Chat’s kwami, Plagg. Tikki handed me the Miraculous making it glow green.

Nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a break on this story due to personal reasons. Hope to see you next chapter and if you like this story then subscribe to me to see new books. Bye!


	7. Kwami Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Tikki have to take care of Plagg.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

I dropped the ring onto my chaise lounge and in an instant Plagg materialized on it and slowly looked around. His eyes widened as he looked at me and Tikki. “S-Sugar Cube? Where am I, w-what happened, and- and where’s A-Bleh!” Plagg was cut off by a cloud of green coming out of his mouth in the form of a burp.

“Calm down. What’s the last thing you remember?” Tikki asked as they floated down to Plagg and placed a paw on his shoulder.

“I remember him g-getting attacked by an akuma but after that…n-nothing…” Plagg said. His eyes widened as realization seemed to dawn on him. Plagg grabbed his Miraculous and quickly flew off my chaise lounge towards the window but fell to the floor halfway there making his Miraculous fall from his paws and rolled over to the wall.

“Plagg!” Tikki yelled as she flew over to him. I ran over to them, got on my knees, and gently picked him up while looking at him. He looked pale, his eyes were unfocused and glassy, he was holding his stomach, and he was breathing irregularly. Tikki placed a paw on his head making him close his eyes.

Tikki flinched away with a look of fear on their face. “We need to get him to Master Fu’s right now!” Tikki said as I looked at them. I nodded, got up, and gently placed Plagg into my purse as Tikki flew in with him.

I quietly made my way downstairs without waking my parents and rushed out the door. I quickly made my way to Master Fu’s and poked my head in. Master Fu was asleep on the ground with his hand on his stomach. Tikki floated out of my purse and to the phonograph where a sleeping Wayzz layed.

Tikki tapped him, making him slowly open his eyes. “Tikki? What’s going on?” He asked as he looked at her in confusion.

“We need Master Fu. Something’s wrong with Plagg!” Tikki said, making Wayzz look at her in shock. He got up and flew over to me. I opened my purse and slowly took Plagg out for Wayzz to examine him.

“Master!” Wayzz said as he flew over to Master Fu and woke him up. I gently closed my hand and brought Plagg to my chest in worry as I watched Wayzz wake Master Fu up.

Master Fu sat up and looked at me. “Marinette? What’s wrong?” He asked as he slowly got up and walked to me. I hesitantly opened my hand and showed him Plagg making him gasp. He quickly grabbed a pillow and sat it down on his bed. “Quickly, set him down.” Master Fu said as he sat in front of the pillow with his gong.

I placed Plagg down and Master Fu started to do his chant as he pointed his hands out to Plagg. He banged the gong and got up. Tikki looked at Plagg and frowned. “It didn’t work...” Tikki said as they floated down to Plagg.

“I’m afraid that this is no ordinary sickness. He’ll be fine but he needs to rest and regain his energy. He’s just suffering from the after effects of Chat Noir using so many Cataclysms while he was akumatized.” Master Fu explained as I looked at Plagg. He was less pale but still looked slightly sick. I looked at Master Fu as he nodded and gently scooped Plagg up from the pillow and placed him into my purse.

“Thank you Master Fu.” Tikki said, making Master Fu smile.

“You’re welcome Tikki. I know how Plagg can be, so please, keep him bed rested until tomorrow night else he’ll get worse.” Master Fu said, making Tikki nod. Tikki flew into my purse and I waved goodbye to Master Fu as I left.

I snuck inside my house and back into my room before sighing. I opened my purse and Tikki flew out as I gently took Plagg out. “What should I do with him?” I asked as I looked at Tikki.

“He can sleep with me so I can keep and eye on him.” Tikki said, making me smile. I walked up to my bed and placed him on the left side of my pillow before walking down to change into my pajamas.

I looked at my window and noticed something rose gold by the wall. I picked it up silently gasped when I realized it was Chat’s Miraculous camouflaged like how it was when me and Chat swapped our Miraculouses by accident. I took a piece of string and thread it through the hole and tied it off into a necklace. I wasn’t worthy to wear his ring but I can’t just leave it lying around. I put the makeshift necklace on and got into bed. I looked at Tikki and Plagg one last time before I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion of today consume me and drag me into a deep sleep.

**~No one's pov~**

Tikki awoke to the feeling of something moving next to her and turned to look at Plagg. Big blue eyes met glassy green cat eyes as they stared at each other. “Plagg?” Tikki whispered as they lifted their head off the pillow.

“Y-Yeah Sugar Cube?” Plagg asked quietly as he sat up.

Tikki rolled their eyes and looked at him with a frown. “Lay down. I’ll go get something to cover up with.” Tikki whispered before they flew down the stairs and over to Marinette’s fabric collection. She grabbed a soft, black piece of cloth and turned around just in time to see Plagg slide down the railing to Marinette’s bed and land on the floor with a small thud. She flew over to him and helped him up as he rubbed his head. “Plagg, why’d you do that?! You should be resting!” She yelled in a whisper as Plagg looked up at her.

“I don’t want to s-sleep next to _your_ Chosen. I’ll sleep on the couch t-thing.” Plagg said as he slowly floated off the ground. Tikki gasped, wrapped her paws around him, and pulled him back down to the ground. “Hey! W-what's the big idea?” He asked in frustration as he turned his head and glared at her.

“Master Fu said you’re not allowed to levitate until you get better. Levitating takes energy which is something you can’t afford to waste right now. You need to rest, not put more strain on your body.” Tikki said as they picked Plagg up and placed him on Marinette’s chaise lounge. She handed him the piece of cloth and smiled as he mumbled a thank you.

Plagg held his stomach as it made a loud growling noise. Tikki softly smiled at him and floated over to a plate of cookies, grabbed one, and split it in half, giving one half to Plagg. Plagg looked at the sweet in disgust but hesitantly ate it anyway. It was no camembert but it would due for now. ‘Adrien…’ Plagg thought as he looked out the window and frowned.

“You’re worried about your Chosen, aren't you?” Tikki asked as they looked at the window then at Plagg. He looked down and slightly nodded.

Tikki’s eyes widened when she saw a tear slip down Plagg’s face. “I **can’t** lose another kitten, Sugar Cube. I just **_can’t_**. Not a-again.” He said as he placed his paws on his face, closing his eyes as the floodgates broke. Tikki was in shock. Plagg had never called any of his Chosens kitten or shown so much emotional attachment to one in a long time.

“Plagg...” Tikki said his name in sadness as they floated down next to him and placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder. “It's ok. My Chosen will take you back to him once you get better and she figures out who your Chosen is.” She assured him, making him look at her with tear filled eyes. He sniffled and wiped the tears out of his eyes with a smile.

Plagg jumped onto one of the pillows on the lounge, placed the cloth on himself, and curled up. Tikki floated over to him, layed down, and curled up next to him. Soon both Kwamis were fast asleep with the only sound filling the room being Marinette as she snored.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

My alarm went off and I slowly raised from my bed, yawning as I stretched. I silenced my phone and stared at it as I saw a new message from Alya. 

A: “Did you hear the news?”

M: “No?”

A: “Adrien's back!”

M: “Really!?”

A: “Yeah girl! After Chat Blanc was defeated he showed up at his house with no memory of what had happened. His father was terrified.”

M: “You think Cat Blanc had something to do with his disappearance?”

A: “Idk. Probably tho. Nino said Adrien won't be at school for the rest of the week because he’s recovering from whatever happened.”

M: “Aw… Well, I've got to get ready. Bye Alya!”

A: “Bye Marinette.”

I put my phone away and looked at my pillow. My eyes widened when I saw that Tikki and Plagg weren't there. I ran down the stairs to my bed, almost tripping in the process, and froze when I saw Tikki and Plagg curled up on one of the pillows on my chaise lounge. I mentally squealed at how cute they looked and decided to let them sleep as I got ready.

A couple minutes later I was all dressed and ready for school. I walked down stairs, hugged my mom, took a macaron and croissant, and walked back upstairs. I was greeted by Tikki who was helping Plagg float since he was still a little tired. “Morning you two.” I said as Tikki and Plagg looked at me.

“Morning Marinette!” Tikki said cheerfully as they smiled at me. Plagg let go of Tikki’s hand causing him to drop down a little before he floated back up with a look of annoyance.

“I didn’t really know what to get you to eat so I bought a macaron for you and Tikki to split.” I said as I split the macaron and gave one half to Plagg and the other to Tikki.

“No offence but this is disgusting.” Plagg said as he handed the other piece to Tikki.

“Then what do you like?” I asked as he looked back at me.

“Camembert! The smellier the better!” Plagg said, making me sigh.

“We don't have camembert. Too smelly. Will babybel cheese do?” I asked, making Plagg frown.

“I guess.” Plagg said as he crossed his arms.

I looked at the time and gasped. “I’m going to be late! Quick!” I said as I opened my purse. Tikki flew into my purse with Plagg and I closed it. I ran downstairs and opened the fridge, taking 2 babybel cheeses out before closing it and running out as my dad and mom waved me goodbye.

I placed the croissant in my mouth and ran into the school. I entered the class and took my seat three minutes before the bell rang. “Wow, this is a new record. Three days in a row now.” Alya said with a smirk.

“Guess I set my alarm right.” I said before I looked at the empty seat in front of me in sadness. “Poor Adrien. I can’t imagine what he’s going through...” I whispered.

“He texted me all the details.” Nino said as he turned around.

“Spill it Nino!” Alya said as she took out her phone.

“Ehem.” Miss Bustier coughed to get our attention.

“Sorry Miss Bustier...” Me, Alya, and Nino said as we looked down.

“I have great news class. Lila Rossi will be joining the class for a week.” Miss Bustier announced, making my eyes widen. As if on cue, Lila walked in with that same fake, evil smile she always has on. “We are so happy to have you for a week Lila.” Miss Bustier welcomed her.

“It is great to see you all again too.” Lila said as she looked around.

“Nathaniel, scoot over a seat. Jordana, come and sit in Adrien’s seat.” Miss Bustier said, making Nathaniel and Jordana move. Lila walked past me and glared before taking her seat next to Nathaniel. Jordana returned the glare and smiled as they walked past me and sat next to Nino.

“I don’t know who that girl is but I can already tell that I’m not going to like her.” Jordana said before looking at Nino. “I’m Jordana by the way. You’re Nino right? Alya talks about you all the time.” Jordana said, making Nino blush and look up at Alya who turned just as red at being exposed.

“That’s Lila Rossi. She’s a compulsive liar that’s out for my head because I kinda, maybe, a little bit, ummm… L-like Adrien..” I stuttered making her say “aww” which made me blush bright red.

We all quieted down when Miss Bustier began her lesson but I couldn't stop feeling Lila glare holes into the back of my head. By lunch time everyone was already crowding Lila as she fed them lies. I rolled my eyes and walked past with Alya, Nino, and Jordana close behind, all glaring at Lila as they walked by as well.

“Wonder why she’s back.” Alya asked as we walked out of the school.

“Probably to spread lies and get people akumatized just like Chloé.” I said as I turned to Alya.

“I knew she was evil the moment she walked in the door with that smug, evil looking smile.” Jordana said as we crossed the road.

“You might have to sit next to Ivan when Adrien comes back.” Alya said to Jordana.

“I-Ivan?” Jordana said in slight fear.

“Don’t worry. Ivan may look tough but he’s really a big softy on the inside.” I said making Jordana smile. We all walked into my mom and dad’s bakery and smiled as they greeted us.

“Hello sweetie.” My mom said as she looked at me. “Who’s this?” Mom said as she motioned over to Jordana.

“This is Jordana. She’s a new student at Françoise Dupont High School.” I said as I gestured to Jordana who waved at my mom uncertainty.

My mom smiled back. “Is this your first year?” My mom asked.

Jordana shook her head and smiled. “No, this is my second year. I’m actually in Marinette’s class!” Jordana said with a smile.

“Well, it's great to know that my daughter has another wonderful friend!” My dad said as he turned to look at us. My dad grabbed a pastry box and handed it to Jordana. “Have you ever tried macarons before?” My dad asked as he saw Jordana look at the pastry box in confusion.

“No sir. I don’t think there were any macarons back in America but I could be wrong.” Jordana said as she looked up at him shyly.

My dad smiled softly at her. “Well, try some and see what you think.” He said making Jordana nod.

Jordana opened the box of macarons and we all stared at them in amazement. Some were red with black polka dots and some were black with a green paw print on top. “Wow! Are these supposed to represent Ladybug and Cat Noir?” Jordana asked as she looked at them.

My dad smiled and nodded. “Yep. They look good, right?” He asked, making everyone, including me, nod.

Jordana placed the box on the counter next to the cash register and we dug in. Alya and Jordana grabbed a Ladybug one while I grabbed a Chat Noir one. Alya looked at me and smirked while I just rolled my eyes. We all took a bite and marveled at how they tasted.

The Chat Noir one tasted like blackberries with a green apple center. It was so good! I looked over at Alya and Jordana to see them have a look of delight on their faces. Jordana finished off her marcaron and smiled at my dad with a big goofy grin. “These are amazing Monsieur Dupain-Cheng!” Jordana said, making my dad smile.

Alya’s eyes widened. “Wow, I didn’t know you knew French.” Alya said, making Jordana look at her and smile.

Jordana shook her head. “I don’t but I’m taking online French lessons.” Jordana said as she took another Ladybug marcaron out of the box and ate it.

“You’re lunch is probably almost over. Why don’t you take the box Jordana.” My dad said making Jordana frown.

“But, don’t you need them?” She asked but my dad shook his head. Jordana smiled and grabbed the box. We all left and waved goodbye to my parents before heading back to school.

After school was finally over I walked home. My parents smiled before going back to work and I walked up into our living room and into our kitchen where I took a seat at the table. Tikki flew out of my purse while helping Plagg and they both landed on the table. Plagg was still holding one of the unwrapped babybel cheeses I gave him. I was sure that it was probably all warm and gross by now but he still swallowed it completely whole in one gulp. I cleaned out my purse of the trash and threw it away. While walking over I couldn’t help but eavesdrop on Plagg and Tikki’s conversation.

“I thought he would be there...” Plagg said in sadness and disappointment.

“Of course he wasn’t going to be at the school. He’s probably suffering from akuma trauma.” Tikki said in a whisper which made me gasp in my head. Poor Chat. He’s probably suffering so much. Wait… Did she just say at school? Chat goes to my school?!

“I know but… Why did he have to abandon me? He can’t leave his house or do anything without me to turn him into Chat Noir.” Plagg said.

I walked back over to them and they fell silent. Plagg floated over to me and landed on my shoulder along with Tikki. Without saying a word I walked up the stairs and into my room. I looked at Chat’s Miraculous and had a sudden realization. He goes to my school, has blond hair, green eyes, and he said that he was a model outside of being a hero.

“I know who Chat Noir is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after my long hiatus and have three chapters to spoil you guys with!


	8. From His Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s take on what happened after his de-akumatization.

**~Adrien’s pov~**

I was about to run away when I felt arms wrap around me causing me to flinch. “It’s ok Chat. You’re ok. It’s not your fault. I’m so sorry for how I treated you.” Ladybug’s voice said as she placed her head on my shoulder and hugged me tighter. I let out a pathetic mewl, bumped my head into hers in defeat, cried, and placed my hands over hers.

“Ladybug… I-I’m sorry… I’m so s-sorry.” I whimpered. I looked up to see the akuma flying away. “T-the akuma...it's getting a-away...” I said, making her let go of me hesitantly. I turned around and saw she still had her eyes closed with a concerned look on her face. I grabbed her hands but instantly let them go when I saw the many cuts and wounds I had inflicted on her. “I’m sorry for failing you.” That was all I said before I ran away in the direction of my home.

A swarm of ladybugs rushed past me as I reached my home. The gate opened by itself and I walked in. When I opened the front door I was greeted by something I never thought I would see. There, sitting on the stairs, was my dad with his head in his hands. I closed the door causing him to quickly look up. 

“Adrien?” Father asked in shock as he stood up. In an instant he walked and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. “I was so worried. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you. I’ve already lost your mother… I can’t lose you too.” Father said as he ran a hand through my hair in a soothing fashion.

“I’m sorry father...” I said as I hugged him back.

He pulled away and looked at me. “What happened to you? Where were you?” He asked, making me look at the ground.

“I don’t remember. All I remember was being in my room before everything went dark and when I woke up I was on some random street.” I lied before looking up at my father.

“Do you remember anything else?” Father asked but I just shook my head.

“No father. That’s all I can remember.” I lied again.

My father sighed but didn’t press on. “Go to your room. It has been a long day.” He waved me off and walked up the stairs to my room but I stopped when my dad called me.

“Yes father?”

“You will not be going to school for the rest of the week and I’ve canceled your photoshoots for that time period as well.” Was all he said before he waved me off again.

I sighed and walked into my room. I closed my door and slammed my back against it. I looked at my hand and slowly slid down the door. “You were wrong Plagg… I am selfish.” The exhaustion of everything caught up with me and I slowly fell asleep against my door.

After what felt like hours later I opened my eyes to see that my room had been trashed and that someone was standing over me. My eyes focused and I screamed when I saw who it was. There, standing in front of me, was me, Chat Blanc.

“ _You can’t escape me Agreste. I’m part of you now. No matter how hard you try to deny it._ ” He growled.

“No you’re not! You’re just Hawk Moth’s influence! I’m **_nothing_** like you!” I yelled.

He laughed and bent over to put his face in mine. “ _And where do you think all my thoughts and motives came from? I wasn’t the one enraged by Ladybug, you were. I wasn’t the one who let Hawk Moth control you, you were. Your anger and sadness was my motivation._ ” He said in my ear with a smirk. “ _It’s funny how much the mind will lie to you just to make you think you’re innocent._ ” He said as he stood up. “ _But we both know the truth, **Agreste**._” Chat Blanc said.

“You’re not real.”

“ _I’m very much real._ ”

“You’re **not** real.”

“ _Keep telling yourself that but you know the truth! One day I’ll break free again and when I do, I’ll turn you into nothing more than a distant memory!_ ” Chat Blanc vowed as he sliced my cheek with one of his claws.

“YOU’RE NOT REAL!” I yelled as I clutched my head and closed my eyes.

My eyes shot open and I put my hand where my heart was as I looked around. My room was neat and tidy just like I had left it. I looked out the window as I attempted to steady my quick beating heart and breathing. The sun was raised half way above the buildings of Paris and shining it's orange, warm, loving light into my window. I got up off the ground and walked over to my phone which was laying on my piano.

5 unread messages and 3 missed calls from two days ago.

Nino: “Dude, where are you? Everyone is worried sick.”

Nathalie: “Adrien, where have you run off to? Your father is furious.”

Nino: “Dude? Are you ok? Your father’s assistant, Nathalie, just called and asked if you were with me.”

One unanswered call from: Nino

Nathalie: “Adrien, if this is a joke then it has gone on for long enough. Come home now.”

One unanswered call from: Nathalie

One unanswered call from: Gabriel

Gabriel: “Adrien, please answer.”

My eyes watered as I read the messages. I immediately started texting Nino.

A: “I‘m so sorry! Nino, I’m ok!”

N: “You had us worried sick dude!”

A: “Again, I’m so sorry!”

N: “What even happened?”

A: “Wish I could tell you.”

N: “Dude...”

A: “H-how long have I been missing?”

N: “Almost 3 days dude”

A: “...omg...”

N: “Take it easy for a while”

A: “My father said that I won’t be going to school for the rest of the week but don’t worry, I’m still going to school next week. Hey, if I’m lucky, maybe you, me, Alya, and Marinette could hang out over the weekend!”

N: “Sure dude”

A: “Have fun suffering at school alone ;)”

N: “Miss you already man.”

A: “Lol, I can feel the sarcasm from here”

N: “See ya”

A: “Bye”

I placed my phone on my pillow and flopped onto my bed. “So Plagg, what are we-” I looked over to see that Plagg was not there. Then I remembered. “Oh, right. You’re gone...” I wiped the newly formed tears from my eyes and curled up on my bed. I’ll never get to see Ladybug, be Chat Noir, or escape my room ever again… I was back at square one. Just boring old Adrien...

By the time night came I was barely even tired. All day I had stayed curled up on my bed alone. I couldn’t stop thinking about how I let Ladybug down and hurt her. All those cuts, they were from me. How could I ever be trusted with a Miraculous again.

The sound of knocking on my window had me jolting up in seconds. I looked to my window to see none other than Ladybug hanging by my open window and waving at me.

“Hello, mon minou.”


	9. Mon Minou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finds her Chat Noir.

**~Marinette’s pov~**

I swung to Adrien’s as fast as I could. As soon as I got to his window I looked in through his open one and saw that he was on his bed. My heart shattered at the thought of Adrien using Chat Noir as an escape from his real life. I raised my fist and knocked hard on the glass of the window next to me making him bolt up and look at me.

I waved at him and smiled. “Hello, mon minou.” His face visibly paled when I said that. He hugged his knees to his chest and looked away from me in a mix of fear and sadness. My smile turned sour and I stopped waving. “May I come in?” I asked. He glanced at me before turning his head and nodding. I climbed into his window and jumped down.

My heartbeat became faster with every slow step I took towards him as I replayed memories of me and Chat Noir. The amount of times he flirted with me, the amount of time we were close to kissing, the amount of times we _**did**_ kiss, and the amount of times he risked his life for me. Now that I was looking at him I could connect every little detail between him and Chat. He just acts so differently when he is Chat that I never would have guessed. He didn’t say a word as I sat down on the other side of his bed.

We both turned to look at each other and said, “I’m sorry.”

Our eyes widened as we continued to stare at each other. “Why are you apologizing to me?” Adrien asked in a weak voice as he looked away.

“Please... You can stop acting. I know it's you Chat.” I said in a calm voice.

“Acting is all I’m good for...”

“Don’t say that! You’ve helped save Paris thousands of times!” I argued which made Adrien let out a half hearted laugh.

“Guess the **cat’s** out of the bag, huh?” He joked as he let go of his legs and fully turned towards me with a small smile. “How did you figure it out?” He asked and I smiled.

“Golden hair, dazzling emerald eyes, feather allergy, and now that I compare it, your voices sound exactly the same.” I said.

Adrien rested his head on his hand, which was on his knee, and looked at me. “So why are you here?” He asked with a tired look. I stood up and turned towards him.

I took off the necklace holding his Miraculous and untied it. I held it out to him and smiled as his eyes went wide. “Adrien Agreste, here is the Miraculous of the Black Cat, which grants you the power of Destruction. Will you accept this power and be my Chat Noir again?” I asked as he looked at me in shock before he started crying.

“... Do you really think you can trust me?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“I don’t just think so. Tikki, spots off.” I released my transformation and looked at Adrien’s shocked yet joy filled face. “I know so.”

“Marinette!” Adrien cried as he jumped off his bed and hugged me as hard as he could.

I hugged him back and patted his back as I felt him cry on my shoulder. “You never failed me Adrien. I failed you. I broke your heart and got you akumatized.” I said as I hugged him tighter.

Adrien pulled away but kept his hands on my shoulder. “No. You told me you liked someone else and I completely ignored you and tried to pressure you into liking me.” He said as he avoided my eyes.

“You don’t need to pressure me into _liking_ you because I already _**love**_ you!” I blurted out loud. My entire face turned red as his eyes went wide and a huge smile appeared on his face.

“Y-You love me?”

“Of course I do you big dork! You’re so sweet, kind, funny, and selfless! Being so handsome is just an extra.” I, yet again, blurted out and immediately covered my mouth. At this point I could imagine his eyes being hearts from the way he was looking at me with his joy filled smile as tears ran down his cheeks from what I can assume is joy.

“Wait, but... I thought you loved someone else?” He asked as his hands fell from my shoulders.

“The boy I told you about was you. But… You love someone else… You said it to me in your limo after the Puppeteer incident at Musée Grévin.” I said and his eyes widened.

“I was talking about you. Well, Ladybug really but that's the thing! Ladybug is you!” Adrien said in a squeaky voice.

“So, will you be Chat Noir again?” I asked as I held out his Miraculous.

“Absolutely!” Adrien said as he took his ring and slid it on. He smiled joyfully as Plagg materialized in front of him with an angry look on his face.

“ _ **NEVER**_ DO THAT AGAIN!” Plagg yelled, making me and Adrien flinch. Plagg hugged Adrien cheek. “You had me worried sick!” He scolded Adrien.

Adiren smiled and cupped Plagg in his hands. “I missed you too.” He nuzzled Plagg and looked at me as Plagg sat in his hands. “Hope he didn’t cause you too much trouble. He’s not the easiest to live with.” Adrien said, earning a bite on the finger from Plagg. “Yeow!” His hand shot back from Plagg as he examined the bite.

“Heh, Plagg was just fine. Though, I would be careful. He’s still recovering.” I said making Adrien look at me.

“Recovering?” He asked as he looked at Plagg.

Plagg’s eyes softened when he saw Adrien’s worry and he floated over to him, sitting on his shoulder and laying against the crook of his neck. “I’m fine now. I was just a little weak from you using so many Cataclysms while akumatized but I’m better now.” Plagg said as he emitted a small purr which made Adrien flinch.

“I’m sorry Plagg. I was so selfish. I let my emotions get the better of me and allowed myself to get akumatized.” Adrien said, disappointment lacing his voice.

“Don’t say that. It was Hawk Moth and that akuma that made you do those things, not you.” Plagg said as he nuzzled Adrien’s neck in a comforting way.

I walked up to Adrien and cupped his face. I sighed and imagined him with his mask as I looked at him in his blood shot eyes. “Such beautiful emerald eyes shouldn’t be shadowed by tears.” I said and I could have sworn that even through the darkness filling his room, I could see his face turn slightly red. I used my thumb to wipe away the tear streaks on his face and smiled.

Plagg flew off Adrien’s shoulder while making gagging noises. “Get a room! You two make me sick...” Plagg said, making Adrien’s face turn even redder.

“Plagg, this _**is**_ my room!” Adrien shouted at the kwami making me laugh.

I let go of Adrien and blushed. “Marinette?” The voice of Tikki said and I jumped. I had completely forgotten that Tikki was there.

I turned to them with an apologetic look. “Sorry Tikki. Wait, I thought you couldn’t say my name around Adrien.” I said but Tikki shook their head.

“It doesn’t matter since you two already know who each other are.” Tikki explained.

Adrien smiled at Tikki and waved. “Hello again Tikki.” He said making my eyes go wide.

“Hello again Adrien.” Tikki said, making me turn towards them with the same shocked expression.

I composed myself and looked at them. “How do you two know each other?!” Ok, so maybe I didn’t compose myself completely.

“Ever since we swapped Miraculouses by accident.” Adrien said and I facepalmed. He let out a chuckle and I groaned.

“Of course, how could I forget?” I asked myself before looking at him.

“I don’t know but I'll never forget that. Hey, if you ever want to, I’d love to be Mister Bug again.” Adrien said with a smile.

I smiled as well. “Being Lady Noir definitely took a weight off my shoulders.” I said, making him laugh.

“Yeah, and it added one to mine. Being you was definitely way harder than I thought.” Adrien said.

“Aww, I wish I could say the same to you.” I said with a devious smirk.

“Hey!” Adrien said and stomped his foot.

“Hehehe.” I laughed at his childish behavior.

Tikki floated over to me with a frown. “It’s getting late. We don't want you to sleep in and be late to school again.” Tikki said and Adrien’s eyes widened in realization.

“So _**that's**_ why you’re always late!” He yelled and I laughed.

Frowned at the fact that I had to leave him when there were still some things I wanted to tell him but they would have to wait. “Hey, if you can, I would love to see you at school tomorrow.” I said and he smiled.

“I’ll try but my father is a real hard head.” He said and I laughed a bit.

“Tikki, spots on!” I transformed in front of him making him step back in amazement.

“Goodbye, M'Lady.” Adrien said, making me blush and groan at the same time. He smiled at my reaction and I laughed.

“Bye, Chaton.” And with that I swung out of his room and back to my place. I de-transformed, got changed, and layed in my bed with my phone next to me, it was 1:45 AM. Sudden realization hit me like a brick and I covered my face with my pillow, blushing like a tomato. “I can’t believe I just called Adrien a kitten...” I cried in embarrassment. After a while I fell asleep and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I was suddenly awoken by my phone ringing in my ear. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and hit the snooze button. I got changed and put my purse on while looking in the mirror. Tikki flew into my purse and I rushed downstairs. “Morning Marinette.” Mom said.

“Morning mom!” I said as I sat down at the kitchen table.

I ate pretty fast which almost made me choke and rushed around to collect my things. I rushed out the door while waving to my father which caused me to crash into someone. I rubbed my head and got off the ground while apologizing profusely to whoever I ran into. I looked at the person I ran over and blushed. There, laying on the ground with his face almost completely red, was Adrien.

“H-Hey My- I m-mean Marinette!” Adrien stuttered, making me blush even more. I quickly helped him up and we laughed awkwardly.

“I see y-you were dadle- I mean able to convince your d-dad to let you come back to school.” I stuttered.

Adrien’s face of embarrassment soon turned into one of mischief as he smirked like Chat Noir. “I didn’t.” He said and I smirked.

“Look at you, you little rebel.” I said and lightly punched him in the arm.

“My dad wouldn’t even listen to me s-so I, y-you know, jumped out my window like I always d-do when I escape.” Adrien said with a few stutters.

“Hopefully no one saw you.” I said as I looked around.

“Don’t worry Mari. I’ve done that thousands of times. Anyway, w-want to walk to school t-together before we are date- I mean late!” Adrien stuttered out as he held out his hand with a big red nervous face.

I grabbed his hand and blushed as we walked across the street to the school. Everyone looked at us and started whispering, making me feel uncomfortable. I looked up at Adrien and noticed his face was glowing with happiness as we walked into school. We walked into class still holding hands and everyone turned to us. All the girls, except Lila and Chloé, stared at me with joy in their eyes for me while all the guys smirked at Adrien. Adrien rolled his eyes and guided me to my seat before he took his.

Alya looked at me in shock before a smirk slowly found its way on her face. “What did I miss last night?” She asked with her head in his hands, making me roll my eyes.

“Nothing Alya. All I did was go to Adrien’s to bring him his homework and make sure he was okay.” I said but Alya didn’t buy it.

“You _sure_ that’s all that happened?” Alya said while giving me a suggestive look.

I glared at her. “Alya!” I whisper yelled making her laugh.

“I’m just messin’.” Alya said with a laugh. I sighed and overheard Adrien and Nino’s conversation.

“Dude, I thought you weren't going to be here for the rest of the week! Also, what was that all about?” Nino asked as he turned to Adrien.

“Um...” Adrien looked at his notes and started scribbling on them in embarrassment. “We bumped into each other at her place so I walked with her to school. As for the whole school thing, I, uhh, snuck out…?” Adrien said and Nino smirked.

Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien and smiled. “Your old man is going to be sooo mad.” Nino said, making Adrien laugh.

“I’ll deal with that when I need to. Right now I have a whole free day to do whatever I want after school!” Adrien said in excitement.

Jordana ran into the class and panted as they tried to catch their breath. She looked up at Adrien and gave an awkward wave. Adrien smiled and waved back. She looked at Ivan in slight fear as she realized that the only open seat was at his desk.

Mylène noticed Jordana didn’t have a seat and smiled as they got up. She walked over to Jordana and tapped her on the shoulder. “You can have my seat and I’ll sit next to Ivan.” Mylène said, making Jordana smile. I looked back to see Ivan blushing a little.

“Thank you...um...” Jordana trailed off as she realized she didn’t know Mylène’s name.

“Mylène.” Mylène said with a small smile.

“Thank you Mylène.” Jordana took Mylène’s seat next to Alix who smiled at their new seat buddy.

Ivan scooted over, allowing Mylène to sit next to him making her smile. Miss Bustier walked into class and everyone took their seats. Occasionally out of the corner of my eye I could see Cholé shoot me a glare. Along with her glares I continued to feel Lila glare at me. Today was mostly notes so it went by relatively slowly but by the time it was lunch is where it went bad.

I was walking alone to the lunch room when suddenly my arm was grabbed. I turned around to see Lila and frowned at her. I ripped my hand away from her as she smirked at me. “Don’t get comfortable Marinette. By the end of the week Adrien will be mine.” Lila threatened but I just smirked.

“Sure Lila.” I said.

Lila glared at me before walking to the lunch room, bumping me in the shoulder as they passed me. As if Lila wasn’t enough, Chloé came stomping towards me with Sabrina close behind.

Chloé growled as she glared at me. “Stay away from _**my**_ Adrikins, Dupain-Cheng. He’s going to love **me** and **only** me! Not you or anyone else!” Chloé yelled in a rage but I shook my head.

“You can’t decide who he likes and doesn't like, Chloé.” I said but she just growled.

Chloé turned her head as she crossed her arms in annoyance before she stomped away, grumbling her usual “Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!”, as she passed me. Sabrina gave me a small smile before running after Chloé.

Jordana ran up to me in worry. “Are you ok?” Jordana quickly asked, making me smile at her concern.

“I’m fine. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this.” I walked into the lunch room with Jordana to see Adrien, Alya, and Nino waiting for me. Adrien smiled at me and waved me over. Me and Jordana walked over to them and Adrien’s smile got bigger. “Can you make this a little less conspicuous?” I whispered in his ear as Jordana walked over to Alya.

“S-Sorry…” Adrien said as he rubbed his head. He turned to the table and continued to eat his salad in bliss.

That’s when Lila turned around to look at me. She glared in my direction. Before I could return her glare the school suddenly shook and everyone fell as what felt like an earthquake ripped through the school. Me and Adrien looked at each other before smirking. As everyone got up after the shock wave we both looked at Alya, Nino, and Jordana and smiled nervously.

“I’ve gotta go.”


End file.
